


<Dreamers with empty hands>

by Masakidotcom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom
Relationships: Sakurai Sho/Aiba Masaki, sa - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	

They sign for exotic lands.  
It’s autumn in New York.

九月最後一個星期一的上午，櫻井翔醒來的時候，意識到自己睡覺之前忘了拉上窗簾。  
他租下的這間公寓緊鄰著三十七街，這一刻太陽正好從他房間的外面照進來，反射著對面大樓的光格外明亮。他呻吟一聲，在深紅色格子的被子底下翻了個身，抬手擋住直射他雙眼的，如利劍一般的光線。  
街道上喧鬧的人聲和不間斷的汽車喇叭聲如潮水涌進他的耳朵。  
他坐起身，脊背和眼睛一樣疼痛，脖子僵硬得幾乎轉不動，這感覺很熟悉，不记得从哪一年开始一直如此。然而哪怕疼痛很熟悉，潛意識里，櫻井翔覺得這個早晨有些異樣。  
思考片刻，他手扶著脖子連著上半身一起偏過一個角度，盯住了床頭櫃上安靜運行的鬧鐘和毫無動靜的手機。  
十點半，安靜的鬧鐘和手機。  
“櫻井先生，從週一起，你暫且不用來上班了，请好好休息。”  
他看了一會兒，按著後頸的手松了力氣，砸在被面上。他皺著眉頭閉上眼睛，重重地倒回被子里。

“快失業了啊。”  
他笑了一下，帶著點自嘲和無奈的意味。此刻他已經完全清醒，雖然疲憊，但再閉上眼睛也全無睡意。記憶鮮活地鑽入他的腦海，變成上週五淩亂的會議室里他的同級們擔憂又驚恐的眼神，他的助手默然的袖手旁觀和之后通知他不必上班的短讯。  
最重要的，還有他高大的美國老闆被他揍得高高腫起的眼皮。

“還不如直接辭職更好，櫻井翔君。”  
他對著房間里漂浮著灰塵的空氣說。

櫻井翔，三十二歲，東京出生，從慶應大學經濟系畢業之後离开日本，進入位于纽约的福特漢姆大學金融系攻讀碩士，在三天前還就職于華爾街一家名號響亮的國際銀行。  
这是九月的最后一个星期一的上午，因為揍了盜取他數據模型的他的主管，樱井翔正在“享受”著他七年來未曾有過的，所謂的無限期假期。

在知道自己努力了大半年，反覆驗證許久的模型被信任的上司拿走“借鑑”大半變作對方的成果時，櫻井翔並沒有覺得多麼生氣，他甚至驚訝于自己絲毫沒有覺得生氣。他只是表情平靜地一腳踹開了會議室的門，用盡力氣對著主管的臉揍了一拳，然後沉默地轉身，從過於震驚而安靜得詭異的人群中穿過，就這樣離開了他奮鬥七年的辦公室。

“那可不像那個完美的櫻井翔啊。”  
“果然平常那麼認真是壓抑太多，真可怕。”

竊竊私語如同花叢中飛起的蜂群，在他身後窺伺漂浮，那些聲音里有櫻井翔以為關係良好的同事，也有一直看不慣他的人，可他既沒有被背叛的受傷，也沒有被幸災樂禍時的惱火，只有空浮的茫然。  
他走進電梯，面向那群人，看著他們又像從來沒有看著他們。  
Jimmy，Anna，Sam，好像都是一樣的臉。  
櫻井翔走出門，曼哈頓島的陽光一片朗然，成排的大樓和尋常一樣閃亮，是能代表財富和成功的那種光澤。  
路邊的熱狗車里墨西哥人正在翻炒蝦與牛肉，油膩的香味帶著燥熱蒸騰而起，他被過多的咖啡和冰水折磨得很脆弱的胃在這一刻抽痛起來。

他在路邊坐下，頭撐在膝蓋上，接起了助手打來的通知電話。  
“櫻井先生，從週一起，你暫且不用來上班了，请好好休息。”  
“我知道了。”  
暫且不用？大概是永遠不用了，但櫻井翔並沒覺得多麼在意。

他抬頭看著那冰冷又燦爛的大樓外牆，他七年的時光都耗在這裡，他曾經為了在這裡存活，在這裡站穩而付出了他擁有的一切，時間，心力，發展戀愛關係的可能性，還有故鄉。付出了太多而得到的東西理應是珍貴的，但是當他真的不必再來時，櫻井翔並不覺得可惜。  
他不知道他為什麼不覺得可惜。

他坐地鐵回家，正常地花了一個晚上採購，剩下的兩個晚上坐在電視前面翻遍了所有付費和不付費的電視臺，跟著囧司徒和扣扣熊說的每一句話大笑，吃掉了好幾袋爆米花，然後準時在十二點上床睡覺。  
接著他醒來，在上午十點半的紐約，面對著安靜的鬧鐘，體會到多少睡眠也無法消除的疲憊。

“New Massage.”  
樱井翔摸過手機劃開屏幕翻看，一條語音訊息孤零零地懸在屏幕上，訊息顯示的名字是Ohno Satoshi。櫻井翔盯著它，眼前浮現一個小個子男人缺乏表情的臉，和似乎總是缺乏睡眠的眼睛。  
大野智，居住在布魯克林區的某個劇場的地下室，在成為畫家之前的一切人生經歷都是謎。一年多前櫻井翔在一家日式餐館遇見一個人坐著喝酒的大野智，鑒於當時店裡的人太多，他們拼在了一桌。一個穿著工裝服，一個西裝筆挺，面前擺著一樣的刺身，當時櫻井翔未曾想到，大野智會是他在這個有八百三十三萬人口的城市里，唯一一個稱得上是朋友的人。  
他一邊下床，走到冰箱前面拿水，一邊點開訊息。

“翔君，我準備去釣魚，大概要離開紐約兩個星期，今天有時間的話一起吃午飯吧。”  
櫻井翔沉默地聽完，沒什麼氣力地哈了一聲，在桌邊的長背椅上坐下，身體歪倒靠在椅背上。  
他歪著頭又將這條訊息播放了一遍，大野智大約正在地鐵站里，背景聲音無比嘈雜，懶洋洋的腔調混在其中幾乎聽不清。  
但櫻井翔多少還是明白意思了，他的朋友要從這個城市里短暫消失。  
在他正好差不多丟了工作，然後發覺自己的人生除了工作一片空白的時候。  
但他不能也不會去責怪他的朋友，他們許久沒有見面，大野智對於櫻井翔身上發生的事情一無所知。

櫻井翔慢慢地抿著手裡的冰水，他簡單地回覆了一個好，約在他們第一次見面的餐館，然後起床淋浴換衣服。他現在的時間萬分充足，中午抓一個貝果一杯咖啡胡亂填肚子的生活突然不屬於他了，可他還是動作飛快。  
覺察到的瞬間，櫻井翔已經擦著濕漉漉的頭髮走到了衣櫃前，他盯著裡面才取回來的洗好的西裝，再一次陷入茫然。

已經沒有什麼日常的衣服了，除了西裝之外。  
他不死心地在衣櫃里一直往下翻，終於翻出自己剛剛搬來紐約時穿的灰色帽衫和牛仔褲。太久沒有被想起的衣服誠實地用濃濃的樟腦味表達主人與它的疏離，櫻井翔穿好才發現，牛仔褲的腰身已經有些緊了，而穿著帽衫的自己，幾乎認不出來還是原本的自己。

“大反轉啊，翔君。”  
大野智坐在木桌旁，身邊放著鼓囊囊的揹包，手裡抓著一個魚形掛件，魚頭上面有著可愛的金色蝴蝶結，和他身上的全套野營裝束格格不入。他另一隻手正往烤肉上面擠檸檬汁，看到櫻井翔的樣子，指頭一抖，檸檬的籽被擠得滾落在桌上。  
“大野桑，還是小心一點吧。”  
櫻井翔坐下，扯了扯嘴角。

“我揍了老闆，被開除了，沒錢穿西裝了。”  
他坦率地說道。  
大野智緩慢地眨了眨眼睛，沉默了一分鐘。  
“哦。”

“……就只是這個反應？”  
櫻井翔失笑，卻並不十分驚訝，他拿起烤串，大野智想了一會兒。  
“沒工作了的話，像翔君這樣的人，就住不起時代廣場旁邊的公寓了吧。”  
他慢吞吞地說道，看著櫻井翔的臉。  
櫻井翔拿起菜單。  
“是啊。”  
他回答，找來侍者點了菜單上的蛋包炒麵與烤墨魚。

“開玩笑的，我多少還是存錢了，混到三十歲的金融從業者，不會流落街頭的。”  
櫻井翔的視線落在大野智的揹包上。  
“或者我去住倉庫好了。”  
他扯一扯嘴角，低下了頭。  
“應該沒什麼差別吧，大野桑。倉庫也好，地下室也好，公寓也好，別墅也好，如果不需要在意別人的眼光只需要存活的話，在哪裡不都是一樣的嗎。”

大野智看著他，下撇的八字眉在額頭中央擠著。  
“一起去釣魚吧。”他突然開口說。  
櫻井翔抬頭，睜眼，挑起一邊眉毛。  
大野智雙手環胸，點了點頭。  
“嗯，去吧。”  
非常肯定地肯定了自己的意見。

櫻井翔依舊望著他。  
大野智拿出手機，一個指頭戳著鍵盤發送短信。  
“要跟Masaki說一聲啊，不過那個房間……翔君可以睡樓下，不要擔心。”

“房間，樓下……等等，Masaki？”  
櫻井翔重複了一遍這個陌生的人名，“誰？”  
“Masaki Aiba，我去那裡釣魚一直是在他的屋子里借宿。”大野智回答道，低著頭眼睛專心盯著手機屏幕，回答得不甚認真。  
“是個……很有趣的人。”

=== 

“大野先生……”  
櫻井翔歎了口氣。大野智發完短信抬起頭。  
他看著櫻井翔。  
那雙平常看起來似乎沒什麼精神的眼睛專注認真起來叫櫻井翔有點想往後退。  
那句他現在對於有趣的人和有趣的魚都沒有興趣的話，還有他要找新工作或許還想搬個家的託詞，突然就說不出口了。

“你看起來就和他們一樣了，翔君。”  
大野智說道，語氣平淡，看向外面匆匆走過的人群。  
“真正的笑容，沒有了哦。”  
他拿起筷子，認真地攪拌面前餐碟里的芥末和醬油。  
“不想這樣吧。”  
他抬起頭，用了稱述的語氣述說一個問句，挑起一邊的眉毛，看著櫻井翔。

揹着巨大揹包走上火車，櫻井翔敲了敲走在他前面的大野智的肩膀。  
“我就這樣突然過去，真的沒關係嗎。”  
大野智點點頭。  
“對於Masaki來說，都是一樣的。”   
他很確定地說，回答得叫櫻井翔多少覺得困惑，自己卻似乎毫不覺得。  
“比起這個，翔君收拾東西的能力叫人刮目相看啊。”  
大野智說著笑了一下，比劃了一下櫻井翔揹包的大小，然後找了個空位置坐好，櫻井翔隔了兩排，尋找到另外一個空位。火車開動，離開車站。

櫻井翔戴上了耳機，用連帽衫的帽子擋住陽光沉沉睡去。  
他的肩膀和脖子依舊隱隱作痛，他沒有做夢。

抵達的時候是下午五點，賓夕法尼亞秋季的氣候，不是一望無際的湛藍天空和金色的陽光，就是此刻這樣軟綿綿的小雨。櫻井翔和大野智在小鎮的車站下了車，一眼就望見了那個人。  
“喂！Masaki！”  
大野智朝他揮了揮手，那個人從白色小皮卡的窗戶里也揮了揮手，然後開門跳下車朝他們走來。  
“哦，O酱，好久不見！”  
他的聲音里帶著歡快跳躍的韻律，櫻井翔看向他，他也望回去，露出一個燦爛的笑容。那笑容讓一切都顯得具體了──Aiba Masaki，這個名字在這一刻具象為面前這個稍顯瘦削的，笑起來相當好看的男人，穿著長及小腿的牛仔褲和厚實的夾克，裡面的襯衫領口散漫地開著。  
他淺棕色的頭髮柔軟地搭在前額上，隨著他的動作和秋日的風偶爾搖動。

“你就是櫻井翔君？初次見面，我是相葉雅紀。”  
相葉雅紀將大野智的揹包丟上后座，轉向櫻井翔，伸出手。  
“我是櫻井翔，請多指教。”  
櫻井翔伸出手與他相握，相葉雅紀注視了他一會兒，又笑了起來。  
大野智和相葉雅紀對視了一眼，嘴角翹一翹，呼呼呼地笑起來。

櫻井翔立在原地，覺得有些無所適從，他試著也跟著他們笑，卻完全不能明白是什麼讓相葉和大野智覺得如此開心。於是他只好停下來，視線無處安放，到頭來又自然而然地被相葉雅紀的笑臉吸引過去。  
雨停了，陽光怯怯地在雲端冒頭，櫻井翔看得到，相葉雅紀不算年輕，眼角笑起來會有細小的紋路。櫻井翔打量著相葉，覺得他和自己的歲數大約相差無幾。但實際上，哪怕只是初初見面的此刻，櫻井翔也多少能體會到，對方身上那種與他實際年齡並不相當的開朗天真。

“小翔，不是你的緣故喲。”  
相葉雅紀的手突然拍上他的肩膀，櫻井翔猛然轉頭看他，不知道是那句小翔還是這一拍更讓他受到驚嚇。  
一拍之後，相葉雅紀的手握住他揹包的揹帶，示意他將包卸下來交給他。  
“我只是在想，果然你就像O醬說的那樣。”  
他將櫻井翔的包也放上后座。  
“你不是很開心，對不對？”  
他稍稍偏過頭，認真地看著櫻井翔的肩膀。  
“是因為揹負了太多東西，肩膀才變得這麼溜的嗎？”

櫻井翔在自己意識到之前已經抬手拍了一下相葉雅紀的頭。  
“……才不是啊。”  
他頗有些尷尬地收回手，把笨蛋兩個字咽回肚子里。一半是因為這不像平常有禮認真的他自己，另一半是因為相葉雅紀這個認真過頭反而顯得有點可愛的傻問題。  
相葉雅紀被他那一拍之後沒了聲音，一徑看著他，櫻井翔愈發窘迫起來，十年前還是個年輕人時候的習慣開始冒頭，他撓了撓自己後腦的頭髮，說了一句抱歉。  
“抱歉，我不是……”  
“上當了！”   
相葉雅紀毫不介意地大半個身子傾過去，勾住了櫻井翔的肩膀。他的笑容重新燦爛起來，還帶著知道自己之前的表情唬住了櫻井翔的得意。  
“不要那麼緊繃，在我的木屋，你會開心起來的喲，小翔！”  
他半拖著櫻井翔走到副駕駛座，拉開車門要他進去。  
櫻井翔覺得自己真的要反應不過來了。

“雅紀，那是我的座位。”  
大野智看著他們上車，一邊爬上后座，一邊慢悠悠地抗議。  
“從現在起是小翔的喲，反正你也覺得你坐副駕離你的魚竿太遠吧。”  
相葉雅紀坐上駕駛座，提到魚竿，大野智的眼睛亮了起來。  
“哦哦，我的魚竿還好嗎！身體還健康嗎？”

“連語調都變了啊，大野桑，而且那是魚竿。”  
櫻井翔忍不住回頭看向大野智。  
“魚竿身體如何？”  
大野智語氣鄭重地重複了一遍。

“一切都好，我可是好好把它放在倉庫的特等席，現在在車廂後面。”  
相葉雅紀以回答將軍問話的語氣回答說。  
“雖然更喜歡海釣……但是，明天麻煩你直接把我送到河邊。”  
大野智迅速地跟著切換成了發號施令的將軍。

“是，大將！系好安全帶哦，小翔！”  
櫻井翔慌忙繫好安全帶，相葉雅紀漂亮地倒車，匯入夕陽下的車流。  
皮卡的音響正放著披頭士的老歌。  
櫻井翔看一眼開車的相葉雅紀，再看一眼已然坐不住了的大野智，某種類似無奈的感覺從心底冒出頭來。  
你們啊……都還是小孩子嗎？  
他在心底說。  
相葉雅紀的手掌壓在他肩膀上的觸感還在，櫻井翔悄悄地動了一下，錯覺也好心理作用也好毫無根據的希望也好──

“怎麼了，小翔，座位不舒服嗎？”  
相葉雅紀不知為何注意到了，偏過頭問他。  
“……沒問題，你好好看著前面開車。”  
櫻井翔連忙收斂了動作，神色正經。  
相葉雅紀聽話地轉回頭去，櫻井翔瞥他一眼，忍不住笑了。  
──和這樣的人在一起，可能，真的會變得輕鬆一點。

相葉的房子在櫻桃泉公園旁邊，緊挨着的便是綿延的森林。抵達的時候，最興奮的居然是在這裡住得最久的相葉雅紀自己。  
“到了喲！”   
他將車在三層木屋的後面樹下停好，便第一個跳了下去。大野智早去拿了魚竿熟門熟路地摸去了相葉雅紀家的倉庫檢查他的浮標，櫻井翔留在了最後。  
他拿著包下車，走了幾步回頭便看到了樹的全貌。雖然不知種類，櫻井翔卻看到了它從頂端開始變得深紅的葉子。深紅色和深綠色層次分明地在一根枝椏上漫開，有種極為豐富的美。四周都是平坦的空地，更遠處才是鬱鬱的松林，它獨自佇立在這裡，作為自然的一部份，說不上是孤獨還是親近。  
樹幹上有著幾根橫著的劃痕，交錯成雙數線，在太陽幾乎完全落下的此刻幾乎看不清。  
他揹着包，探身過去看，一片樹葉就這樣掉在他的頭上。

“小翔，潤已經做好晚飯了！超棒！”  
相葉雅紀走上木質的樓梯，往房子里張望了一下，然後又探頭出來對櫻井翔說。  
屋子里傳來另外一個聲音，帶著點埋怨的不耐煩，年輕而乾淨。  
“你不要把人直接丟在外面自己先跑進來啊相葉雅紀！”  
相葉雅紀笑了笑，雙手合十，對櫻井翔眨了下眼睛。  
“啊抱歉！小翔快進來！”

那張臉，意思是我再不進來他就要繼續挨罵嗎。  
櫻井翔搖搖頭，走進房間里。  
“打擾了。”  
他看向廚房流理台旁邊正在分裝義大利麵的人，然後訝異地愣住了。  
“你……”

年輕男人抬起頭，對他點了點頭。  
黑色的捲髮搭在額頭上，面容英俊，五官分明，身上穿著奇怪的乳頭處貼了兩個小蘋果的白色T恤，腰間圍著圍裙。這種十分不協調卻也賞心悅目的畫面不是櫻井翔驚訝的原因，他驚訝的是，他是見過這個人的。  
在百老匯的劇場外面的滾動海報上，他曾經不止一次地見過這張東方面孔。那部風格前衛表演形式無比大膽的Sleep No More的男主角。

“你好，櫻井先生，我是松本潤。”  
松本潤對他點點頭，雖然這是兩人之間說的第一句話，櫻井翔卻覺得松本潤不易察覺地對他使了個眼色，他猜到櫻井翔的訝異從何而來，示意他就算認出他來也不要說明。  
櫻井翔點了點頭，稍微有些遲疑。  
“你好。”櫻井翔回答，“我是櫻井翔，請多指教。”

===

相葉雅紀湊到松本潤的身邊。  
“嗚啊，我喜歡起司！”  
松本潤歎口氣，轉頭看他。  
“所以你才買了一冰箱各種各樣的起司，相葉桑，你記不記得我們吃了多少天的起司意麵了？Leader呢？一來就又去倉庫了？”  
相葉雅紀想了想，搖頭又點頭，再說了一次抱歉，但連櫻井翔也看出來，他抱歉得毫不真心。櫻井翔將包靠在門邊，決定從無數個疑問里先選一個。

“Leader……？”  
他看向相葉雅紀。  
“就是O醬哦，因為他在我們幾個人里年紀最長，我們就叫他Leader了。”  
相葉雅紀笑著回答，手搭在松本潤的肩膀上。  
“是不是，潤。”

松本潤完全懶得回答，他在意麵上撒上細碎海苔，順手裝飾上兩片羅勒葉。他端著兩個盤子走向餐桌，相葉雅紀洗了手端上另外的兩盤。  
櫻井翔脫了外套搭在沙發背上，也洗了手坐到桌前。相葉雅紀繞去後院找大野智，房間里剩下松本潤和櫻井翔面面相覷。  
松本潤不像相葉雅紀那樣是容易親近搭話的樣子，櫻井翔也不覺得自己有刻意與對方拉近關係的必要。但這突然沉寂的空氣多少叫人感到侷促不安，櫻井翔環視一圈寬大的客廳。  
“你們的房子很漂亮。”  
他說，換來對方微微詫異的眼神。

松本潤用叉子捲起一團意麵，手停在那裡，沒有送進嘴裡的意思。  
“這是相葉的房子，我和你一樣，只是借住在這裡而已。”  
他回答說。

“誒？”  
櫻井翔以為松本潤至少該是相葉雅紀很好的朋友，或者親人，他們之間的對話自然而親近，松本潤對廚房的熟悉程度讓櫻井翔自然而然地以為他不是房客。  
硬要說的話，如果不是因為姓氏上的不同，松本潤感覺就像是相葉雅紀能幹又脾氣不佳的弟弟。  
錯太遠了啊，櫻井翔想，轉念一想又觉得自己的確誤會頗深，毕竟這個人的確不久以前還不在這裡，而在百老匯的舞台上。  
“我以為……”  
他話只說了一半，松本潤似乎就明白了。  
“相葉，雖然很有熱情，”松本潤無奈而略顯痛苦地嘆一口氣，“是個煮義大利麵總不記得放鹽，做其他菜卻時常放一把鹽的人。”  
櫻井翔的眉毛扭動了一下。  
這解釋了很多事。

但在這之下，他隱約意識到仍然存在別的因緣，將舞台劇的演員帶入森林近側的木屋。松本潤在覺察到自己認出他時遞過來要他什麼也別說的眼神，到底是為什麼，櫻井翔多少有些好奇，卻也知道這不是他這個臨時房客應該深究的事情。  
“所以是休假？”他問。  
“算是。”松本潤簡潔地回答。  
對話再一次停滯，這是相葉雅紀的聲音從他們身後傳過來了。  
“Leader說要喝酒，小翔，潤，你們想要啤酒還是葡萄酒？”

“……啤酒。”  
“我喝果汁就可以了。”  
相葉雅紀從酒櫃里倒出兩杯葡萄酒，再從冰箱裡拿出冰啤酒和樹莓汁，自己忙忙乎乎地轉了一大圈，最後才坐到了櫻井翔對面的位置上。  
“你好好坐好。”  
松本潤叨唸了一句，拉住了相葉雅紀的手臂，將餐巾遞給他。  
這頓飯因為有相葉雅紀的存在而頗為熱鬧，松本潤的廚藝也叫人驚豔，櫻井翔第一個放下叉子的時候由衷地說了一聲好吃，他靠在椅背上，拍了拍自己的肚子。

“潤做的甜點也相當好吃！”  
相葉雅紀如同自己被誇獎了一般愉快，他還在嚼著意麵，語聲含糊不清，松本潤苦笑著拍一下相葉雅紀的頭，歎口氣轉向櫻井翔。  
“今天很辛苦吧，櫻井先生，Leader每次都住樓上的房間，我和相葉先生整理了一樓書房旁邊的客房。就在陽臺的左邊，樓梯的正對面。如果吃好了，不用在意我們，早點休息。”  
“多謝，我很期待甜點。”  
櫻井翔點點頭，松本潤微笑了一下，起身將自己的盤子送入水池。拿了布朗尼蛋糕回來，分裝進甜品盤子里。  
“小翔。”  
相葉雅紀突然開口叫住了也準備去送盤子順帶幫忙的櫻井翔。

“小翔，住在這裡不需要付錢，吃飯也不需要付錢，家裡的單車也好登山設備也好車子也好，你想用的時候都可以隨便使用。漫畫書，電影，唱片，喜歡的都拿去看，離開時想要帶走也沒有關係。”  
相葉雅紀放下手裡的叉子，認真地看向櫻井翔。餐桌上安靜下來，大野智和松本潤停下關於能吃幾塊蛋糕的爭論，頗為一致地看向相葉雅紀。  
他們臉上都是叫櫻井翔不懂的神色。

“要說規則的話，只有一條。”  
他對著櫻井翔笑笑，眼神沉靜。  
“閣樓的房間，不可以進去哦。”

來了。  
櫻井翔想。  
這個擁有燦爛的笑容，直白的親切的相葉雅紀，充滿活力卻又偶爾露出沉靜表情的相葉雅紀身上，也終於出現了一堵墻。  
那個閣樓的房間裡面，想必就是他不願意讓人觸碰的東西。  
櫻井翔挑挑眉毛，抬頭看看樓梯，點點頭。  
“毫無問題，相葉桑。”  
他回答說。

誰沒有那麼一兩件不樂意叫人觸碰的東西，說是東西，但其實是什麼都可以，人也好，物品也好，回憶也好，得意的事情也好，難堪的失敗也好，總有些緣由叫人無法不去在意，一旦觸及，就像是扯住了纏在身上的魚線，銳利的邊緣陷入皮膚，有輕微的刺痛。  
櫻井翔想起他丟在揹包里的手機，待機畫面是他自己的辦公桌，金屬質感的桌子線條銳利不近人情，桌上的電腦屏幕恒久地亮著，旁邊永遠有一杯咖啡。數據穿進穿出，地球旋轉不停，一個交易所休息，另一個交易所開啟，追逐着金钱赛跑，沒有休止的時刻。  
地球的轉動是例行公事，他的生活也是例行公事，有著嚴苛的時間表。那時間表和絕大多數的城市人相同，於是他們撞在一起，形成擁擠和漫長的等待，那等待也成了例行公事。

而這裡，他的視線落在面前的餐桌上，櫸木的桌面凹凸不平，上面鋪著毛線的墊子手藝也很拙劣，但桌子的邊緣是長久使用和保養之後的圓融，毛墊子也乾淨柔軟。暖黃色的吊燈在他們頭頂散髮熱量。  
相葉雅紀在得到櫻井翔的保證以後已經心滿意足，開始從大野智的盤子里分食一塊蛋糕。大野智似乎已經困了，一手護著盤子，大大地打了個呵欠。  
松本潤什麼也沒說，他安靜地和櫻井翔對望了一眼，嘴角翹起一個細微的弧度。櫻井翔忽然覺得對方看起來也沒有那麼驕傲，那麼難以接近。松本潤彎著身，垂目看著相葉雅紀和大野智，伸手将盘子抽走，推他们离开餐桌，那樣子是年輕又溫柔的，帶著一點無奈和櫻井翔不能明白的猶疑。

無論如何，在這裡，夜就是夜，睏倦了就陷入睡眠。  
櫻井翔在睡覺之前從揹包里摸出手機，關上了它，然後重新將它丟回已經空了的揹包里，將它們一起塞進櫃子的底部。  
他關上了燈，閉上眼睛還能聽到相葉雅紀的聲音，隔著門板，細細碎碎地傳進他的耳朵里。  
如森林一般生機勃勃，枝葉都一目了然，表像和內裡到底是否類似，這個人是如今日所見，還是有更多的東西隱藏在深處。  
到底在在意些什麼呢。  
櫻井翔翻了個身，不再去想。

===

在這之後過了一週，清晨的陽光灑落室內的時候，客廳里會自然而然地響起音樂，櫻井翔對此已經形成了反射，他踩著相葉雅紀所準備的毛茸茸拖鞋，穿著絨布格子睡衣，睡眼惺忪地進入客廳。  
“早安，小翔！”  
相葉雅紀穿著淺綠色的T恤，圍著橘黃色領巾，腰間系了黑色的圍裙，手上戴著手套，正在打掃客廳里的落地窗和壁爐。  
松本潤也已經起床，在爐子旁邊煎培根煮咖啡。  
“早安……Leader呢？”  
櫻井翔走到麵包機旁邊，將吐司丟進去烤，他跟著他們一起叫大野智Leader也有好幾天了，相葉雅紀十分自然地接了話。  
“已經去河邊了哦，說是淡水魚今天之後就不繼續了，接下來要自己去海邊。”  
櫻井翔點點頭，對此他並不驚訝，這一週的時間他們相處融洽，大野智的人生里魚有多重要，櫻井翔此刻也能明白了。

“還會回來這邊嗎？還是直接回紐約？”  
他問道。  
相葉雅紀將木柴堆進壁爐里。  
“會回來哦，海邊的話，大約去四天左右。”  
他直起身子，拍了拍手，大功告成一般雙手叉腰，轉身看向一直沒有加入對話的松本潤。

“潤，今天要再去玩划艇嗎？趁著Leader還在。”  
松本潤從冰箱里拿出牛奶，聳聳肩。  
“我無所謂。”  
他看向櫻井翔，一邊的嘴角翹起來。  
“要去嗎，上次落在了最後的櫻井先生？”  
櫻井翔嗆了一下，本來面目愈發暴露了出來的松本潤表情得意，相葉雅紀笑起來。

“去吧去吧小翔！”  
相葉雅紀取下手套走過來，手勾住櫻井翔的肩膀，搖了他一下。  
“再不去天氣就變冷了，掉進水裡的話會很難受的！”  
櫻井翔哭笑不得地伸手敲了一下相葉雅紀的頭。  
“到底為什麼要先想著掉下去的事情？還有松本先生，這次我可不會輸給你。”  
他拎著切片麵包微焦的邊角，將麵包放進桌上的盤子里，轉頭看一眼掛在自己肩膀上的相葉雅紀。

“你也是，相葉雅紀，來決勝負吧！”  
他穿著絨布格子睡衣，腳上的毛拖鞋擦著木地板，擺出奧特曼的姿勢。

“OK!OK!”  
相葉雅紀頓時情緒高漲，鬆開櫻井翔的肩膀，他也擺出相同的姿勢跳到櫻井翔的對面。兩人對視了三秒，一起大笑起來。

“你們啊，到底記不記得自己是三十歲上的人了？”  
松本潤表情無奈，端著自己的早餐遠離櫻井翔和相葉雅紀，方才最開始挑起一切的是他，現在卻又擺出一副不想和你們同流合污的架勢，有點可愛又好笑。櫻井翔和相葉雅紀對視一眼，自然而然走到一起，兩人搭著對方的肩膀站成一排，齊步走到松本潤面前，彎身盯著他。  
“幹……幹什麼！”  
松本潤瞪大了眼睛看著他們。

“三十一歲的松本先生，今日也非常嚴厲。”  
相葉雅紀開口。  
“名副其實的三十代喲。”  
櫻井翔接話。  
兩人十分贊同對方說的話一般一起點了點頭，松本潤端著咖啡的手抖了一抖。

“相葉雅紀，你還真是找到了你人生的伴侶啊。”  
他將咖啡放下，手扶住了額頭。  
相葉雅紀大力地拍著櫻井翔的肩膀。  
“小翔和我就是很合拍啊。”  
他看過去，徵求同意似的，期待地看著櫻井翔。

櫻井翔故意抿著嘴想了一會兒。  
“誒……為什麼不說話，小翔？”  
看著相葉雅紀的表情慌起來，櫻井翔笑著抬手揉亂他的頭髮。  
“是是，超──合拍。”  
他做了個誇張的表情，手重重地捏了一下相葉雅紀的肩膀。推了相葉一把，要他快去吃早餐。  
松本潤看了看他們，低頭切培根。  
櫻井翔開始往麵包上面塗抹黃油。

是啊，意外地很合拍。  
他沒有想到能和相葉雅紀相處得如此融洽。  
松本潤雖然說是休假，但似乎也在不斷地閱讀劇本，白天幾乎見不到人，大野智則將身心都獻給野外，每天一大清早就開著相葉雅紀的白色皮卡離開了木屋。於是在一起的總是相葉雅紀和每天無所事事的櫻井翔。  
兩個人一起玩牌，一起看相葉雅紀搜集的老電影，一起煮意麵或者去鎮子里的中國超市採購。櫻井翔幫相葉雅紀整理除了他們這棟房子之外，另外出租的幾座小木屋，順手幫他算了對於自己來說過於簡單的賬目，收穫相葉雅紀感謝的表情和燦爛的笑容。

“這樣不就可以減少交稅額嗎，在不違法的前提下，今年聖誕節靠河邊的木屋要換全套照明也輕鬆一點吧。”  
他指著記錄本上的數字，相葉雅紀點了點頭。  
“小翔果然超級厲害啊！”  
他的語氣太過誠摯，櫻井翔久違地有些不好意思起來。  
也有些飄飄然。  
“……這都是最簡單的東西而已。”  
相葉雅紀沒聽進去，轉身去尋找別的記事本，留下櫻井翔看著那個小小的數字。那和他過去時候每天經手的交易賺到的錢無法相提並論，但是櫻井翔不記得自己身邊曾經有誰，或者他曾在交易所里目睹過誰，為了那些大額的數字，而露出眼前的相葉雅紀這樣，純粹快樂的笑容。  
貪婪的，得到了還想要更多，焦躁的，因為機會轉瞬即逝。追逐，追逐，追逐。一套聖誕彩燈，更換取暖和照明系統，在電子大屏幕下面顯得無關緊要。

“相葉。”  
他開口叫相葉雅紀，那人踩在梯子上，試圖從一大堆糾纏的電線裡面找出他需要的型號。  
“什麼事，小翔？”  
“……你這麼經營你這片木屋，居然也沒有虧本，你是個天才啊。”  
相葉雅紀停下了動作，櫻井翔在心裡揍了自己一拳。  
他想說的不是這個，或者說，他其實是帶著幾分讚揚在說這句話，但它聽起來相當諷刺和尖銳。  
雖然他已經覺得了，相葉雅紀和他的這幾座小木屋，風景和位置都相當好，想要好好經營的話，生意會比現在紅火很多。他試圖委婉地對相葉雅紀指出這一點，到最後卻用了個最傻的方式。  
他吸口氣，既然說了，他寧願說完。  
“我認為，這個地方，還有你，都可以做得更好。”

“小翔說的更好，是指賺到更多的錢嗎？”  
相葉雅紀從櫃子深處將電線拽出來，他將那捆線扛在肩上，跳下梯子。  
“我啊，沒有仔細想過這回事呢。”  
他將電線放下來，順帶著就在臺階上面坐下了。

“我們家從來到美國之後一直住在這附近，長大以後，爸媽帶著弟弟搬到了最近的鎮子裡面開餐館，也能賺到足夠生活的錢。所以我沒有壓力，只要按照自己認同的方式，活下去就好了。”  
他手搭在膝蓋上，抬頭看著櫻井翔露出笑容，那笑容安靜而懷念，和平日裡相葉雅紀的笑容大相徑庭，如同冬日里的雪，忽然之間，寂寂地落了滿身。  
“這塊地方啊，我小時候就一直在這裡玩，我們屋子後面的那棵樹，差不多也算是和我一起長大的。成長在我身上留下的痕跡，它也一起承擔了。”

“樹是不變換地方的喲，小翔。”  
相葉雅紀說。  
“在哪裡成長，就在哪裡消失，不去想明天的事情，只堅持今天自己想要生長的方向。如果是這樣的話，我覺得很好。這裡，我不想要它改變，與其說是不想，或許還是有些害怕。因為改變這回事，失去是無可避免的。”  
他看著櫻井翔。  
“這座木屋現在這樣，小翔覺得不好嗎？”

櫻井翔看著他，想了一想，嘴角翹了翹。  
“好深奧啊，相葉。我真沒想到。”  
他站起身，伸了個懶腰，伸手把相葉雅紀拉起來。  
“抱歉，我不覺得我說的有錯，畢竟你現在連要賺到維修的錢都很辛苦吧。雖然保持現狀沒什麼不好。”  
相葉雅紀正要開口，櫻井翔揮了揮手。  
“但是，把現在的狀態做到完美，也是必須的。”  
他抬腳踹一踹相葉雅紀的橡膠靴。   
“走吧，別呆在倉庫了。今天輪到我和你做飯，晚了松潤會發火的。”

相葉雅紀眨眨眼睛，笑起來。  
“好！所以剛才小翔是誇獎我了？”  
他比劃了一個拇指。  
“你也說得很好哦，小翔！”

“……快點過去，笨蛋。”  
櫻井翔的第二踹被相葉雅紀躲過了，他跳起來，往客廳的方向過去。  
櫻井翔看著他的背影，似乎自得其樂，似乎永遠停留在少年時期。  
看起來是個不太會去思考複雜問題的人，卻又能說出剛剛那樣的話。

過於震驚了，但震驚的同時又覺得很感慨，不知不覺腦子里思考了很多，以至於一時之間，除了能夠簡單地說出心裡相信的東西之外，再也說不出什麼聰明的回答。  
沒有人是無憂無慮的，相葉雅紀，比他表現得更清楚這個世界運行的規則。  
他只是選擇不那麼做。  
櫻井翔走向那棵和相葉雅紀一起成長的樹，他的目光掃過那樹幹上淩亂的劃痕。

===

“相葉你經常來這邊嗎？從小的時候開始？”  
他們載著皮筏艇往河邊開過去，松本潤靠在后座聽歌，櫻井翔用手肘推了推開車的相葉雅紀。  
他看著外面的樹林，鮮少有人的林間，除了車子可以開過的路面之外，大多只是極不明顯的小道，幾乎看不出來。這實在不是櫻井翔慣看的風景，紐約的街道和建築是人所創造的美，而這裡，則是由自然之手揮灑而出的金秋。  
一隻松鼠從樹枝上不小心掉落，摔進厚厚的落葉從中，有些呆愣地抬起頭茫然四顧，不知從哪裡冒出一種熟悉的即視感，櫻井翔笑了出來。  
相葉雅紀打過方向盤開往森林深處。  
“小的時候意外地來得不算多呢。”  
相葉雅紀回答。  
“因為這一段的河流比別的地方湍急，還有通向小瀑布的岔口，如果摔下去，大概會受傷，被石頭磕中頭暈倒的話，更加不知道會被衝到哪裡。”  
他笑一笑，看向櫻井翔。  
“我爸媽總是這麼跟我和弟弟說，從來不允許我們單獨到河邊，如果……如果我不去打棒球的話，他們寧願買了拳擊手套讓我和弟弟在家打架。”  
“拳擊手套？”  
櫻井翔瞪大了眼睛，忽略了相葉雅紀語氣中的停頓，有些訝異地坐直了身體笑著反問。  
“嗯，拳擊手套，我和弟弟打架可是專業級的。”  
相葉雅紀回答，他一隻手搭在車窗上，一隻手握著方向盤，看起來有點得意。  
“現在經常來，才發現雖然父母說的是真的，但是其實也沒有那麼誇張。雖然水流很急也有瀑布，但意外事故完全沒有發生過。”  
他一個急剎車，松本潤差點撞到前排來。

“這就是意外事故啊，相葉雅紀。”  
松本潤抬手對著相葉雅紀的額頭敲了一下。  
“到了先說一聲！”  
“抱歉抱歉，潤，我們到了喲！”  
櫻井翔和相葉雅紀對視一眼，笑起來。

相葉雅紀把車停穩，將車後廂里的皮艇搬出來。單人划艇不算很大，他們很快在淺岸上將它們排列好。  
“吶，小翔，和上次一樣，往左邊是Leader那邊去的平緩河道，右邊是瀑布，千萬不要弄錯了哦。”  
相葉雅紀坐在皮划艇里，對身邊的櫻井翔說。他作為上次的第二名，左數右數都在中間，松本潤在最靠左的一邊，櫻井翔則靠右。  
“我可不是不分左右的人啊，相葉。”  
櫻井翔自信滿滿，相葉雅紀從衣服口袋裡摸出一個小哨子。  
“那，就比賽誰先通過分岔口好了。然後就慢慢劃到Leader那裡。”  
“來吧來吧！”櫻井翔拍了拍手，松本潤也專注盯著前方。  
相葉雅紀吹一聲哨子。  
“出發！”

“唔啊啊啊又撞到河岸了！”  
“雅紀你好吵！你撞到我了！”  
“誒誒誒別過來我要超過去，一口氣超越松潤！”  
“別妄想了櫻井！”  
三個人擠擠挨挨互相碰撞著沿著河道向前，離分岔口越來越近，水流變得湍急起來。櫻井翔的划槳突然撞上了河道內突出的一塊石頭。  
“？！”  
槳面被折損了大半，櫻井看著這段的部份順著水流飄走，再使力去劃時便明顯地感覺到了力度的變化。沒有了木槳的那一面無法阻攔水流，他的皮划艇開始不受控制地往右邊轉過去。  
他的速度也變慢了，而劃在最前方的松本潤沒有注意到身後的狀況，櫻井翔正想著是否要馬上拋棄皮划艇遊走，腿卻卡在了裡面動彈不得。  
──被全能的上帝耍了。  
櫻井翔一邊拼命想要拔出自己的腿，一邊從心底湧出一絲慌亂，就只是一瞬間猶豫的功夫，水流已經將他和皮划艇帶入了靠右的河道。  
──等……等等……  
他張口，還沒來得及真的出聲，相葉雅紀就像有感應一般轉過了頭。

“小……翔……？！”  
櫻井翔看著相葉雅紀睜大了眼睛，叫了一聲自己的名字。  
然後，他看著已經進入另外一條河道的相葉雅紀毫不猶豫地丟開手裡的槳跳進了河裡朝自己遊過來。  
落水聲引起了松本潤的注意，他回過頭，大驚失色。  
“你在幹什麼！相葉雅紀！”  
他看著離他稍近的相葉雅紀，然後看到了遠處的櫻井翔，反應過來之後也跳下了水。

“別過來松潤！”  
相葉雅紀回答說，在水流聲中，他的聲音十分清晰而冷靜。  
“你上岸，往瀑布口那頭走，萬一小翔掉下去，你試著用槳拉住他！”  
他游向櫻井翔所在的河道，手幾次要碰到皮艇尾部的拉環，又因為不穩的水流錯開。櫻井翔努力地轉動角度試圖解救自己卡住的腿，他不時回頭看向相葉雅紀，那人在水中沉浮的身影叫他的胃在恐慌和焦慮中一陣陣揪緊。  
“你也給我上去啊相葉！”  
離瀑布不遠了，櫻井翔眼角餘光都能掃到那墜落的地方，他轉頭對著相葉雅紀吼，那人很堅定地搖頭。  
“我要拉住小翔，帶小翔一起上去！”  
他回答說，櫻井翔氣得嗓子哽住。  
明明你也拉不住，明明這樣也沒有用，明明你根本沒怎麼想就跳下來了，光會說好聽的話，真的出事了怎麼辦？  
不然呢？你是想和我一起掉下去嗎？

他終於拔出了自己卡住的腿，從皮划艇裡面跳了出來。河水短暫地淹沒了他，他的頭露出水面，看見相葉雅紀一手抓著河邊的矮樹枝椏，另一隻手伸向他。  
“小翔！”  
櫻井翔奮力逆著水流遊過去，伸手握住相葉雅紀被河水泡得冰冷的手。  
那手指握住他手的力量叫他掌心發痛。

“哈……哈……啊，抓住了哦，小翔……”  
頭髮和衣服全部濕透，大概還嗆了幾口水正在咳嗽，狼狽不堪的相葉雅紀看著他，露出一個吃力又叫人安心的笑容。  
水滴沿著他的額頭，在他的睫毛上凝固成小小的幾滴，又悄然化開。  
櫻井翔說不出話來，他看著相葉雅紀，大口喘著氣。  
“你……”

松本潤沖過來，將離瀑布口更近的櫻井翔先拉上岸，他握住相葉雅紀的手把他扯上來的時候，霎時變了臉色。  
“雅紀，不要動。”  
松本潤的語氣緊繃。  
仰倒在落葉之上，櫻井翔也勉強睜開眼睛，以為自己出現了錯覺。  
在松本潤蹲下身的地方，相葉雅紀的左腳附近，那落葉被水沾濕的深色里，有不斷暈開的血紅。  
不是錯覺。  
櫻井翔猛地坐起身。  
“你的腳……”  
他看向相葉雅紀，那人正努力掩藏起疼痛的表情，沙啞著嗓子，彷彿若無其事似的，依舊對他笑著。

“沒事喲，小翔。”

===

大野智揹着登山包扛著魚竿一路狂跑，回到木屋的客廳時揹包的釦子崩開，浮標掉了一地也沒顧上撿。  
他大口大口喘著氣，手裡抓著登山帽，雙手撐在膝蓋上，看著客廳壁爐旁邊的三個人。  
相葉雅紀的左腳上和左手都包著厚厚的繃帶，坐在單人沙發上面，身上還蓋著毛毯，牆角丟著兩根柺杖，松本潤雙手抱臂站在一旁，櫻井翔坐在距離相葉雅紀很遠的沙發另一頭，手肘撐著膝蓋，低著頭沉默不語。

“我……回到……我……路上的時候……”  
大野智看了一圈，勉強擠出幾個詞，相葉雅紀連忙點頭。  
“我明白我明白，回來的路上見到了離開的醫生對吧。抱歉啊Leader，是我太不小心了，掉進水裡面被石頭割傷，還把潤和小翔嚇了一跳。”  
他說著咳嗽起來，露出了額頭上的退熱貼。  
“你一直在流血啊。”  
松本潤低聲說了一句，他剛剛洗了個澡換了衣服，頭髮還濕著，劉海垂下來擋住他不安的雙眼。相葉雅紀抬頭對他安撫地笑，松本潤轉過頭，沒有給出一點迴音。  
相葉雅紀繼續看向大野智。  
“那個，Leader，你要不要坐下？我完全沒事情的哦，不用擔心我。”  
他說著又咳嗽起來，毯子滑到地上。

他彎腰去撿，大野智先伸手將它撿了起來，蓋回相葉雅紀身上。  
大野智低下頭，伸手小心地一點一點將相葉雅紀身上蓋著的毯子的縫隙塞好。  
“海釣，不去了。”他說。  
“誒？”相葉雅紀愣住，然後開始高頻率擺手。  
“沒關係的Leader，我只是割傷，傷口也不深，最多一星期，最多最多兩星期就好了。機會難得──”  
他解釋的樣子分外忙亂，大野智撅著嘴，翹起一邊嘴角笑了笑。

“你是笨蛋嗎，雅紀。”  
大野智抬起身子，伸手揉了一把相葉雅紀的頭髮。  
他的頭髮被野營帽子壓得全塌下來，絮絮叨叨彎著身的樣子像個小老頭。  
“海裡的魚什麼時候都是在海裡的，可是朋友只有這麼多，雅紀也只有一個啊。”  
他的語聲含糊軟糯，但卻不容置疑。松本潤抱臂看著大野智繼續念念叨叨，終於也笑了一下。

櫻井翔抬起頭，看著相葉雅紀抬起兩隻手捂住了臉。  
“被Leader叫做笨蛋，不知道為什麼……多少有點不甘心啊。”  
他笑著從指縫里看著大野智，眼圈卻有點紅了。  
“這是什麼意思啊你。”  
大野智的嘴撅起來，揚起手卻沒落下去。  
“不不不，我什麼都沒說。”  
相葉雅紀也配合地討了饒。他笑了一會兒，目光望向櫻井翔。

“小──”  
“我出去走一走。”  
他還沒來得及完整地說出一句話，櫻井翔直接起身離開了客廳。  
松本潤看著櫻井翔消失的背影，不出聲地嘆了一口氣。  
相葉雅紀也沉默下來，他的手指揪住毯子的邊角，神色擔憂。

“果然吶。”  
大野智撿起掉在地上的釣竿和散落一地的浮標。  
“翔君現在，大概比任何人，都對自己生氣吧。”  
相葉雅紀驚訝地望著他，大野智聳聳肩。  
“醫生挺多話的，我可是都知道了哦。”  
他回答說。

“但其實不是小翔的錯。”  
相葉雅紀眉頭皺起來，他想要從搖椅上面起來去夠自己的柺杖，被松本潤按了回去。  
“這個他知道。”  
松本潤說。  
“哪怕知道，也是一樣的，相葉。”

櫻井翔其實並沒有走得太遠，他在後院停了下來，隔著落地窗，看著相葉雅紀的背影，默默點了一根煙。  
沙發擋住了相葉的身體，於是他盯著相葉的後腦勺左搖右晃。沙發背後堆著棒球手套，球棍和一袋子球，兩邊的牆上掛著兩件裝飾性的球服。櫻井翔在一次意外的早起時特意看過它們，不知道是不同年齡還是分屬不同的人，球服的大小不太相同，相葉雅紀已經不知道多少年沒打過球了，雖然用了玻璃罩子像掛畫一樣掛著，球服的邊緣也都還是微微發黃。  
沒見過他在球場上奔跑的樣子啊。  
說不定看起來就像是乘著風一樣。  
櫻井翔稍稍在腦內勾勒了一下那個畫面，同時覺得輕快和懊惱。  
那人現在只能坐在沙發上，走路需要拄拐，像一隻笨拙的兔子。  
因為來救他。

自作主張，冒失莽撞，堅持得叫人惱火。  
如果不跳下水，什麼都不會發生。  
他不跳下水，事實證明，最後櫻井翔也可以及時地脫離困境。  
做的全都是多餘的事。

櫻井翔清楚地知道自己的思考失之偏頗，卻無法停下來，他知道如果不是相葉拉住他，他也有可能會摔下瀑布，因為他跳入水中的地方離河岸很遠，沒有相葉雅紀在，他什麼都夠不到。  
如果不是相葉雅紀叫松本潤及時跑過來，他們要上岸會更費一番功夫。  
並不是有勇無謀，其實很細心，並不是莽撞，只是因為一定要做到而拼盡了全力。  
到底自己在生氣什麼呢。

大概就是大野智的那句話吧。  
──海裡的魚什麼時候都是在海裡的，可是朋友只有這麼多，雅紀也只有一個啊。  
並不是說自己的安全不重要，所以矯情地假裝高尚不要別人來救，但櫻井翔也沒有很多朋友。   
笑起來好看又開朗，本質上溫和而體貼，有著自己獨特觀點的相葉雅紀，在他的人生里，在這個世界上，都只有一個。  
受傷了就不會再收到一個完整的，失去了也不會有人補償一個新的。  
他低頭看著自己的手，相葉雅紀握住他的手的時候，那好像要將他的掌骨捏得錯位，也不願意放開的力道。

不願意失去那伸向他的手，想要一直握住。  
這不就好像是所有物一樣嗎。  
想要擁有的──  
櫻井翔看著相葉雅紀似乎百無聊賴地縮成一團，在暮色中心跳聲漸漸震耳欲聾。

救命。  
他在心底喊出這句今天在河裡陷入險境時也未曾喊出口的話。  
救救我，我糟糕了。  
櫻井翔無比清醒又懵懂地，無比冷靜又慌乱地，看著自己的心在這一刻，被真正捲入了一條湍急的，沒有盡頭的河流。

===

接近午夜的時候，櫻井翔回到客廳，已經黑暗下去的客廳里，留下了一盞南瓜形狀的小夜燈。餐桌旁邊的落地檯燈還亮著，桌上有用保鮮膜包覆了的一盤新做好的三明治。  
黃瓜片和火腿片切得參差不齊，麵包卻意外地整齊切好了邊。風格上的差異讓櫻井翔猜到這大概是大野智和松本潤一起做出來的晚餐。他們有知道櫻井翔需要時間消化所以不去打擾的默契，也有為他預留食物的體貼。  
櫻井翔微笑起來，他在桌邊坐下，為自己倒一杯果汁。拿著一塊三明治慢慢地咀嚼。相葉雅紀也住在一樓，櫻井翔房間的右側，走廊的盡頭。  
櫻井翔看過去，那房間已經滅了燈。  
大概是很累，吃了退燒藥也會睏倦。  
他的內心柔軟地揪痛著。  
櫻井翔也很累，但卻毫無睡意。無數種情感在他心臟內開展自由搏擊，各自都任性妄為不聽從他聲嘶力竭地叫停。他回到房間，轉了兩圈，從櫃子里找出毛毯裹在身上。  
他覺得自己需要一點酒精。

櫻井翔走到餐廳，從冰箱里翻出啤酒和袋裝花生，在走上陽臺之後往外看了一眼，半是認命半是意料之中地停下了腳步。  
在這裡，今天晚上，不止他一個失眠的都市人。  
或者說，有一位一直心事重重的都市人存在在這裡，只不過今天有心事的多了一位，於是他們在露天陽臺上面相逢。

松本潤裹著一床紫色的毛毯坐在吊椅上，手裡的葡萄酒直接拔掉了木塞，他握著玻璃瓶細長的頸，有一口沒一口地灌，光著的腳掛在椅子邊搖晃，看著就叫櫻井翔覺得冷。松本潤回過頭，見到是他，沒什麼反應地又轉了回去。  
櫻井翔裹著毛毯，在他旁邊的吊椅上面坐下，從頭到腳包裹得嚴嚴實實。他們都想要說些什麼，為了白天的意外，卻誰也不知道如何開口。

“潤君來這裡多久了？”  
終於，櫻井翔開口。  
“一個月。”  
對方回答。  
櫻井翔點點頭。

“這一個月里，相葉雅紀一直這麼容易掉進水裡嗎？”  
他問，松本潤頗為不讚同地挑了挑眉。  
“櫻井先生，我以為你很清楚，是因為你，雅紀才跳下去的。”  
他語氣尖銳地說。

櫻井翔點點頭。  
“最後的希望也破滅了啊，我還希望他也是個一直往水裡掉的笨蛋，和我一樣有槳也壞掉腿也卡住的好運氣，那樣下一次我陪他掉進瀑布，我們就扯平了。”

沉默了一會兒，櫻井翔低下頭，打開一瓶啤酒。  
“怎麼可能會這麼希望。”  
他苦笑一聲，灌了兩口，語氣里帶著自嘲。  
或許是看出了櫻井翔未能言明的沮喪，再開口時，松本潤的語氣軟化了下來。  
“這只是意外。”  
這大概是松本潤此刻能夠抵達的最大溫柔，櫻井翔沉默了一會兒，象徵性地笑了笑。

“松潤。”  
櫻井翔叫對方的名字，換來對方疑惑的一瞥。  
“為什麼來這裡？休假這個理由是真的麼？”  
他看向松本潤，目光灼灼，對方並不避諱，發出一聲輕笑。  
“休假是真的。”  
松本潤回答說。  
“但選擇這裡作為休假地點，我有我的原因。”

櫻井翔沉默了一會兒，抿了一口啤酒。  
他的目光在靜夜里望向那棵此刻已經變得全然鮮紅的樹，雖然一片黑暗里只能看見輪廓，他卻覺得那棵樹在他眼裡，如火焰一般燃燒著，燙著他的眼睛。

“潤君，那個和相葉雅紀一起長大的人是誰？”  
他語氣平靜地說出這句話，看著松本潤睜大了眼睛。

“他告訴你了？”  
半晌，松本潤清了清嗓子，問道。  
櫻井翔笑一笑，搖搖頭。  
“後院的那棵樹上，有不斷變高的劃痕，應該是用來記錄身高的劃痕。”  
“如果只是相葉一個人的，太多了，左右距离也太分散。”  
“我下午的時候去數過，那些劃痕是雙數。相葉君的弟弟比他小，但是同時期的劃痕高矮相差不大，所以大概也不是弟弟。”  
他隨意地將花生遞給松本潤，松本润看着他，完全忘了接，樱井翔叹口气，收回手。  
“其實我並不確定，但松潤你剛剛這麼問，意味著我猜對了，是不是？”

松本潤靜了一會兒，笑出來，長出一口氣。  
“好可怕啊，櫻井先生。”  
他說，往後靠在椅背上輕輕地搖晃，將葡萄酒瓶抱進懷裡。

松本潤低下頭，手指甲無意識地摳著酒瓶上商標的邊角。  
“那個人叫二宮和也。”  
櫻井翔安靜地等著他說下去。  
“我是為了找他，才來到這裡的。”

松本潤的聲音混在徐徐吹過的，冰涼的晚風里。  
“櫻井先生，你知道表演這件事情，有的時候就像是通靈。”  
“我們將技巧磨鍊到極致，最終要找的，還是那一份恰到好處的心情，那彷彿從更盛大，更宏偉的地方傳來的訊息，在我們站上舞台的瞬間，通過我們的身體，傳遞到觀眾的面前。缺少了那一份心情，好的表演就只是好的表演，不是超凡的表演。”

“我從很小就開始學習這一切，付出了所有在努力。”  
“什麼樣的角度最好，什麼樣的語氣最為貼合每一個角色，什麼樣的身體能夠加成一個角色的美醜善惡，成敗喜悲，我在見到二宮和也之前，以為自己知道得很清楚。這個世界也印證我對自己的認知，我覺得我夠好，那些掌聲和迷戀我的人，也證明了我夠好。”  
松本潤低著頭，星光灑落，幽暗與明亮被融合在一處，他的面容在明暗間顯得過於年輕而倉皇。帶著滿滿的不確定，滿滿的憧憬，還有許多的失望。  
“直到二宮和也出現。”  
他看向櫻井翔。  
“那個人，是真正的天才。”

“你覺得他比你更好？”  
櫻井翔問，松本潤想一想，搖搖頭。  
“是這樣，也不是這樣。”  
他抬頭看著寂靜夜空里的星星。  
“看到和自己全然不同的，出衆的才能，會想要比較，想要做得更好，這是很自然的事情。但是盲目地去決定更好或者更壞，沒有意義。因為這個世界上永遠有人比你更好，永遠有人比你更壞，這是不變的事實，根本不需要人類為此操心。”  
他的手伸出去，看著夜空，那些星光此刻落在他們眼中，那些都是星星們在百萬年前發出的光，來自過去的光。  
“櫻井先生，你知道為什麼我喜歡舞台麼？”  
“在那裡，我們所看到的，是人類的情感，是很多很多的人生，聽到的旋律，是人類的心的光輝，就像這些光一樣，因為那些光的存在，人類知道自己原來是存在著的，短短數十年的每個人的人生，並不是毫無意義。”

“二宮和也，就是這樣一個遙遠又耀眼的存在。一顆冷的星星，如果能看到就好了，如果能一直一直看到就好了。”  
松本潤的聲音越來越低，櫻井翔努力地回想，被松本潤如此誇讚著憧憬著的人，他卻沒有絲毫印象，松本潤看出他所想的，吃吃地笑了出來。  
他灌下一大口酒，不斷地搖頭。  
“你想不起來的，二宮和也從來就不在海報上。”  
松本潤小聲地叨念着。  
“他不在那裡。”

“總是演一些小角色，總是在靠近成功的時候突然拋開，有時候放棄面試，只是為了打遊戲，愛吃的東西從來不變。宣稱就算是垃圾食品，吃久了身體也會習慣，也會努力攝取營養。”  
他的語速漸漸快起來。  
“我覺得他可能只是樂於表演，對於成功卻很無所謂。雖然也有得失心，但說到底很淡漠。大概是沒有什麼更大的東西讓他可以歸屬，作為他自己，是個沒有企圖心的人。”  
從酒瓶傾斜的角度，櫻井翔大致猜到松本潤的酒瓶快要見底了。松本潤的聲音也變得含糊，斷斷續續地從幾年前第一次合作，說到他們最後一次見面。  
“……在布魯克林大橋。”  
松本潤說。  
“我們剛剛完成一場演出，每個人手上都拎著面具，喝光了劇場里的酒。三三兩兩地走著，大喊Sleep no more。紐約的夜裡總也不會很安靜，我們的聲音絲毫都不突兀。我和他走在最後，不知為什麼，爬上了金門大橋的欄杆並排坐著。”  
“我問他，為什麼來紐約，他那麼喜歡錢，卻要來演舞台劇里的小角色，連紐約最便宜的公寓也租不起。”

“他是怎麼回答你的？”  
櫻井翔問道，看著松本潤。  
“他說，‘J，就算是我，也會有偶爾迷茫看不清自己的時候啊。’”  
“‘人生到底應該怎麼樣？停留嗎？離開嗎？演出的時候，表達比較好嗎？沉默比較好嗎？記住嗎？還是忘記呢？我想要找到答案啊，找到了就回去。’”  
“然後我問他，他要回哪裡去。他沒有說。而我等得不耐煩了，從欄杆上面跳下來，一個人往前走。我回了一次頭，他還坐在那裡，看著紐約的天空。櫻井桑，那裡有那麼多的夜燈，根本什麼都看不清。”

松本潤將自己的整個身體團在一起。  
“我沒來得及說，我想要知道，如何才能像他一樣。可是他在那天之後就消失了。我第二天清醒過來的時候問過了所有人，沒有人再見過二宮和也回來。”  
“他們說，那天晚上的布魯克林大橋那麼暗，就算有人坐在欄杆上不小心掉了下去，也不足為奇。紐約這麼大，有一兩個人永遠地消失，也不足為奇。”  
“沒人找得到他的屍體，我不相信他死了，但是他過去的物品，遺留下來的一切，都無人認領。後來，我假裝我是他的好友，那些東西，就被交到了我的手上。”  
櫻井翔搖搖頭。  
“不是假裝吧，他的朋友，不就是你嗎。”  
松本潤笑一笑。

他從口袋里摸出一個舊手機，遞給櫻井翔。  
“他沒有筆記，沒有聯繫人，只有手機里的幾張照片，裡面是這裡的車站。”  
“還有後院里的那棵樹。”  
櫻井翔幫他補完這個句子，屏幕上，那棵樹看起來比現在小很多，圖片質量很差，模糊不清，大概是很多年前用當時的手機照的，不知是經過了幾次轉存。那張圖里有一個人的背影，穿著背心，離鏡頭很近，肩頭上有煙花炸開一般的胎記。  
今天相葉雅紀把濕透的衣服脫下來時顯現出來的胎記，出現在了手機屏幕上。  
那是相葉雅紀。

“我找了很久。”  
松本潤將酒瓶里的酒喝乾，瓶子放到地上的時候倒了，骨碌碌滾得老遠。  
“我覺得，他說不定是回來了。但是當我抵達這裡，見到相葉，我意識到他沒有回來。”  
“我跟他說，我是二宮和也的fan，他很愉快地接納了我，然後告訴我，自從二宮和也突然離開這個地方，就再也沒有消息傳來過。”  
松本潤看向櫻井翔。  
“櫻井先生也注意到了吧？不一樣的球服，樹上的劃痕，一起參加棒球比賽的同伴是誰，閣樓的房間鎖起來的是什麼。在這裡呆一段日子，就能清清楚楚地感覺到，那種……”  
松本潤停下來，思索用什麼樣的詞語更加合適。  
“缺失感，努力地想要保持現狀的感覺。”  
櫻井翔淡淡地接上，松本潤笑了，点头赞同。  
“我在找，而相葉雅紀在等，等他音訊全無的朋友。”

──在哪裡成長，就在哪裡消失，不去想明天的事情，只堅持今天自己想要生長的方向。如果是這樣的話，我覺得很好。  
──這裡，我不想要它改變，與其說是不想，或許還是有些害怕。因為改變這回事，失去是無可避免的。

如果哪天你回來的話，會看到我還是在這裡的。作為一個這樣的存在，春天走了夏天來，夏天走了秋天來，四季輪轉，我一直在這裡。  
松本潤努力睜大眼睛看著櫻井翔，用一種十分肯定，十分認真而苦惱的語氣對櫻井翔說。  
“翔，你明白嗎？要對著相葉雅紀說出他的朋友消失了，或許死了，我做不到。”  
他仰頭，後頸壓在吊椅的椅背上，半闔著雙眼。  
“我努力了一個月，每天每天，都想告訴他，我來這裡的目的，卻還是做不到。”  
櫻井翔沒有搖頭也沒有點頭，松本潤也不介意，他自顧自地笑起來，醉得很乖。自己哼著歌，聲音清亮的同時帶著軟軟的鼻音。

Dreamers with empty hands（兩手空空的夢想家們）  
All sigh for exotic lands（都為那奇異的土地歎息）  
It's autumn in New York（這便是紐約的秋日）   
It's autumn in New York（這便是紐約的秋日） 

===

櫻井翔把松本潤扛回松本潤的房間的路上，對方握住了他的肩膀搖了搖。  
“翔君。”  
松本潤醉得迷迷糊糊了，卻又好像知道了什麼秘密一般，很得意地看著櫻井翔。  
櫻井翔拍一把他的腦袋。  
“沒大沒小。”  
松本潤毫不生氣，他努力瞪大了眼睛，在完全喝醉之後重回他十三四歲的時光，踩在小男孩和少年之間，狡黠又乖巧。

“吶，翔君，你為什麼在意？”  
他在完全喝醉的時候，意外地看起來清醒萬分。  
“這不是你需要在意的事情，你來，你走，你告別的時候擁抱他說他是個好朋友，你在聖誕節給他寄賀卡，然後你不會再來，過上兩年，你就忘了他。”  
櫻井翔把他扛到床邊，丟到床上。

“不是這樣。”  
松本潤描繪的圖景過於真實，過於現實，叫櫻井翔心煩意亂。他出聲反駁，然後才想起來不該和一個喝醉的人計較。  
他随便给松本润盖上被子，转身准备走掉。

他轉身前看到松本潤把手指湊到唇邊，比了一個小小聲的手勢。  
“放心，我不會告訴雅的。”  
他將Masaki稱為Ma，語氣就像是勝券在握而在炫耀的惡魔。  
櫻井翔歎口氣，回过头，愈發覺得有點不愉快，松本潤為他的不愉快笑得愈發開心了。  
“不會告訴什麼？”  
他明知故問，自己還沒想清楚，他多少有些不想承認。  
松本潤搖著頭，好像在感嘆，好像有點想要嘲笑，他的聲音因為睏倦而低下來，含糊起來。

“The world puts off its mask of vastness to its lover.”  
世界在他的愛人面前放下了面紗。  
它變小了，像一首情歌，一個永恆的吻。  
“藏起來也是沒有用的喲。”  
松本潤閉上眼睛睡著了，他不知道自己隨口背誦的詩句宛如箴言。

宿醉之後醒來的瞬間是災難的開始。  
松本潤走下樓的時候已經接近中午。他頂著脹痛的頭扶著樓梯扶手下到餐廳，看到大野智正在動作生疏地操持午飯。看到他出現，那人曬得黝黑的臉上露出得救了的表情。  
松本潤掃視一圈客廳，沒有看到櫻井翔和相葉雅紀。

“他們人呢？”  
他腳步遲緩，慢慢地挪動到冰箱旁邊，抽出一瓶冰水，然後走到桌邊趴下，任由微涼的桌面給他脹痛的頭降溫。  
大野智往咖喱裡面慢慢地刮入巧克力的粉末，刮著刮著，自己掰下一塊含在了嘴裡，聲音變得含糊不清。  
“翔君和雅紀在修屋頂。”  
“哦，在修屋頂啊。”  
松本潤點了點頭，在桌上趴了三秒，猛地抬起頭來。  
“……什麼？！他的腳現在能上屋頂？！”  
他站起身往外面跑，大野智繼續攪拌著咖喱。

“就知道會是這個反應。”  
他慢吞吞地說，往嘴裡又塞了一塊巧克力，想了想，把剩下的都丟進了鍋裡。

櫻井翔腰間繫著繩子站在屋頂的斜面上，往鏟子上塗抹水泥漿，相葉雅紀裹得嚴嚴實實地坐在靠樓梯的平坦地方。  
“我說……”  
他看向相葉，相葉看向他。  
暖洋洋的太陽照著他們，櫻井翔覺得自己的頭頂被曬得發燙，睜不開眼睛。

“小翔覺得很對不起我吧。”  
在一片白燦燦的明亮光線嚇，相葉雅紀朝著櫻井翔晃了晃自己裹著繃帶的腿和手，笑了起來。  
“那麼，幫我干我本來要干的活，也是應該的。”  
他的語氣故意放得輕快，櫻井翔沉默了，他低頭尋找著屋頂上的裂口。  
“我當然願意，但是相葉，你上來幹什麼？”  
隔了一會兒，他說。

“監督小翔。”相葉雅紀飛快地回答。  
“我又不會偷懶。”櫻井翔嘆氣。  
“曬太阳可以治療感冒。”這一回開口隔了兩秒。  
“完全都是胡扯的吧。”櫻井翔背對著他，其實已經在笑了。

“那，就當我一個人呆著很無聊？”  
櫻井翔回過頭，相葉雅紀第二次晃了晃他受傷的手腳，吸了吸鼻子。  
──Leader在，這一會兒松潤肯定也已經醒了，按照他愛操心的性格，大概待會兒就會在下面聽到他的聲音。  
櫻井翔看了相葉雅紀一眼，那人正看著他等他的下一句話，眼神里多少有些不確定。  
“你──”  
櫻井翔開口，相葉雅紀緊張地眨了一下眼睛，在想什麼一目了然。  
藉口用得差不多了，暫時想不出什麼新的，自己再反駁一次，他大概就要沒話可說了。

櫻井翔踟躕了一會兒，沒有狠下心。  
“修屋頂也很無聊，我快點弄完，然後你跟我一起下去。”  
櫻井翔嘆一口氣。

意識到喜歡這件事情之後，恐慌歸恐慌，掙扎歸掙扎，他拒絕不了相葉雅紀。歸根結底，就算在他沒有意識到的時候，他也拒絕不了相葉雅紀。  
他知道相葉不過是想要他不再繼續鬱結下去而故意要求了回報，為了櫻井翔能安心，但事實上，看透了這一點而在配合對方的櫻井翔自己，又是為了相葉雅紀安心而做事。  
彼此各自繞個彎，終點是彼此，成了個叫人心生暖意的圓。  
櫻井翔看著相葉雅紀出神，一夜之間，所有事情已經全然翻天覆地換了方向，就像是深夜驚醒，發覺海棠花未眠，清晨醒來，昨夜的風，吹得門外臺階上滿是紅的黃的葉。那都是絕美的景象，叫人心生悵惘與希望，只可惜所有這一切，相葉雅紀暫且一無所知。

“那……”  
相葉雅紀等了一會兒，不見櫻井翔還有別的不滿，鬆了口氣，明顯愉快了起來。  
“無聊的話，來聊天好了？小翔？”  
他伸展著身體，雙手平舉著朝向陽光，成群的鳥在四周的平地里成群飛起又落下，和他一起形成即將飛向遠方的錯覺。  
可是他哪裡都不會去的。  
櫻井翔開始往裂口內填補水泥漿，等著相葉雅紀發問。

“吶，小翔到過紐約最有趣的地方，是哪裡？”  
“又來啊，相葉。”  
櫻井翔拖長了聲音，神情無奈地笑了。  
相葉雅紀似乎對於紐約有十足的興趣，偶爾一起去河邊散步或者做其他零碎的工作時，他會問起櫻井翔在紐約的生活。  
他的工作，他的同事，甚至他在地鐵上遇見的，今生或許都不會再次相見的陌生人。  
櫻井翔起初說得很艱難，因為他覺得那一切都並不那麼有趣。可相葉雅紀總顯得那麼興味盎然。現在他多少已經習慣了相葉雅紀的提問，在心底提前預習了他在那個城市里的每一天。  
日日夜夜，一想起來就是鮮活的，就像是走在紐約的街道上能聽到的，從地底傳出的地鐵轟鳴，提醒著那地下世界的巨大和生機勃勃。  
櫻井翔在昨夜之前未曾細想紐約對於相葉雅紀的意義，現在，他無法忽略那個紐約秋日里，消失于布魯克林大橋上的名為二宮和也的人，櫻井翔打開了關於相葉雅紀這片森林隱藏地圖里的隱藏任務，思考了片刻，他開口回答。

“是劇場區。”  
他說，看著相葉雅紀專注了起來，櫻井翔一邊將修復用的木條重新在屋頂的邊緣貼攏，一邊慢慢地回憶著。  
“不是說百老匯，而是獨立的劇場，曾經的女朋友很喜歡去那裡，那段時間，我所有的假期都丟在了那個地方。”  
“其實很安靜，獨棟的樓，寬大厚實的鐵門，門裡面是完全不一樣的絢麗世界，有時候，在走進去之前，你不知道自己會遇到什麼。”  
他用眼角餘光注意著相葉雅紀的表情。  
“和電影不同，那些演員，他們活生生在你面前，在你身邊，就像是一個世界里包含著無數個世界。”  
相葉雅紀點點頭。  
“就像是遊戲的支線。”  
他很確定，很認真地回答說。  
櫻井翔失笑。  
“嘛嘛，也對。”

櫻井翔固定了木板，用錘子將四周敲平，然後將工具歸攏到一起。  
“不過，雖然是這樣。”  
他直起身，走回相葉雅紀的身邊。  
“說到底，我們每個人都是演員，不是麼？到最後，區分這個世界和那個世界的意義是什麼呢？大家的起點和終點，也沒有什麼不同。”  
“什麼樣的生活都好，到最後，都只是一天一天的生活而已。”  
他取下手套，相葉雅紀仰起頭，握住了他的衣角。

“不對哦，小翔。”  
相葉雅紀看著他，認真地用那雙幾乎看不到眼白的棕色眼睛望定他。  
他拉著櫻井翔在他身邊坐下，靠著樓梯的圍欄。大野智幫他們吊上來的鐵皮桶里除了工具釘子之外還藏了一瓶冰啤酒，櫻井翔早先弄開了啤酒瓶的瓶蓋灌了兩口，這一刻相葉雅紀毫不介意地伸手拿過，就著櫻井翔喝過的地方喝下去。  
“小翔，你現在看到的，是什麼？”  
他笑著問。

===

“小翔，你現在看到的，是什麼？”  
他問，隔著三釐米的距離和櫻井翔面對面，呼吸打在櫻井翔的臉上，帶著冰啤酒涼涼的氣息。那一刻櫻井翔整個人都僵硬起來，緊張的程度，或許跟少年時代擁抱喜歡的人時相差無幾。  
但是他並沒有抱住誰，雖然很近，但不是擁抱。  
“你的眼睛。”  
他勉強鎮定地回答。  
相葉雅紀後撤了一些。  
“現在呢？”他問。  
“你的臉……還有上半身。”  
相葉雅紀站起身，笨拙地跳著，支著柺杖後退了一步。  
“現在看到的是？”  
“一個笨蛋。”  
櫻井翔回答，看著相葉雅紀踩在屋頂的邊緣，他多少有些心驚膽戰。櫻井翔伸手把相葉雅紀拉回來，出於私心，拉回來以後也沒有鬆開手。相葉雅紀似乎沒有注意到，也並不介意，他重新坐回了櫻井翔的身邊，抬手大力拍了一下櫻井翔的膝蓋。

“吶，小翔。”  
他笑一笑，是很安靜的笑容。  
“生活，在你離它很近的時候，的確看起來就只是生活而已，瑣碎的，沒有意義的，是無法拼湊成畫面的碎片。”  
他指了指自己的眼睛，又抬起雙臂畫了個大圓，把自己的上半身框在其中。  
“但是遠離它之後，空間上面也好，時間上面也好，一旦遠離了，就會慢慢理解到那日復一日里，珍貴的部份。”  
櫻井翔看著相葉雅紀仰起頭，望著遠方臉上露出懷念的笑容。  
“人們離開是為了回去，不是嗎？小翔看來還沒有找到答案呢。”

不僅沒有找到答案，還出現了新的問題。  
櫻井翔抬手擋住眼睛。  
那人的手掌搭在他的膝蓋上，又拍了兩下。  
“沒事的喲小翔！”  
他的聲音雖然還有些沙啞，但還是和往常一樣充滿活力。  
“等到你想要回去的時候──”

“相葉雅紀！”  
松本潤的聲音從下面傳過來，打斷了相葉雅紀的話。那聲音氣急敗壞得讓櫻井翔也瞬間露出“糟糕”的表情。  
櫻井翔推了一下相葉雅紀的肩膀，扶他站起來。  
“你先下去。”  
“誒？！”  
“誒也沒用，你先下去。”  
他扶著相葉雅紀，一步一步地走下樓梯。  
“小翔原來是這樣的風格啊。”  
相葉雅紀嘟噥著，櫻井翔笑著揉亂他的頭髮。  
回去……嗎？

他們一起經過上鎖的閣樓房間，上樓時櫻井翔刻意地沒有在這裡停下，飛快地上了屋頂，而這一次，相葉雅紀停下了腳步。  
“小翔，離開一個地方的感覺，是什麼樣的？”  
他開口說，聲音頗不確定。他望著閣樓上鎖的門，完好的那隻手，手指輕輕握在一起。

櫻井翔從他的背影感覺到他的緊繃，他往前一步，從他身後握住他的肩膀，拍了兩下。  
“雖然每個人都經歷過，但每個人的感覺都不同。”  
他回答說。  
“取決於，離開的那個地方，還在等待自己的是誰，是什麼。”  
他順著相葉雅紀的目光望過去，最終選擇誠實一點。

“我承認，我很想知道。”  
關於你們的事情。  
“但我答應過的，相葉，不會進去。”  
他的語氣過於鄭重了，鄭重到幾乎叫人無法將它錯認為是普通的安慰和普通的示好。相葉雅紀回頭看他，在櫻井翔差點要被沉默逼迫得跳下樓梯以脫離這種尷尬氛圍的前一秒，點了點頭。  
“小翔是個可靠的人啊！”  
他露出笑容，櫻井翔跟著他笑笑。

櫻井翔在獨自回到自己房間的路上回想那對話，覺得自己做出了一個了不起的承諾。  
不去探尋閣樓的房間，不去思考二宮和也這個存在。他仍然記得松本潤說的關於那個人的每一句話，但他同時清楚，那個稱呼松本潤為J的表演天才，與相葉雅紀一直等待的朋友，這其中有著巨大的鴻溝。  
時間上的也好，空間上的也好，如果劃出XY軸標出座標點，從松本潤的視角和相葉雅紀的視角看過去，必定是完全不一樣的二宮和也。  
而對於櫻井翔來說，二宮和也是一個面目模糊的人影，一個抽象的問號，一個來自過去，但追問下去必然無解的問題。

櫻井翔在午後回到自己的房間，從背包裡拿出自己久違了的手機充上電，開機之後，屏幕上面刷刷刷躍出短信。  
“櫻井先生，如果您看到，請給我回電。”  
來自助手的短信和未接記錄，櫻井翔回撥了過去，對方接起電話，對面傳來熟悉的聲音。  
高跟鞋敲擊地板的清脆響聲，複印機發出的嗶嗶聲響。如果仔細分辨，還有鍵盤敲擊的細碎動靜，作為背景。櫻井翔看著窗外又落下幾片葉子，助手在那頭小心翼翼地開口。  
“櫻井先生，我們之前負責的融資計劃，前期的財務工作已經做得差不多了。您……隨時都可以回來。”  
他說道，櫻井翔聽得出來，他的助手走到了更為安靜的地方，吸菸區，或許，也或許是走廊上或者咖啡間。  
“主管已經因為上次的事情被轉調到了其他分部，新主管和大家……都很想念你。關於櫻井先生的模型，新主管也很感興趣。”  
大家？櫻井翔嗆了一下，實在想不出有誰。  
助理的語氣急促起來。  
“櫻井先生，如果您是因為當時我和其他的同事們沒有為你說話──”  
“不是這樣。”  
櫻井翔的語氣很溫和 。  
“我並不記恨這一點，你們沒做錯什麼。”

“你最近過得如何？”  
他問道，助手在那頭愣住了，隔了一會兒，才猶疑不決地回答。  
“還……還是老樣子。”  
櫻井翔點點頭，“啊，是嗎。”  
他對助手說：“我大概還要一段時間，才能決定好，麻煩你這樣轉達給新主管。”

“……我明白了。”  
助手在那頭沉默了，櫻井翔也不特別想要多說什麼，他囑咐了幾句，關於項目的跟進。在掛斷電話之前，助手忽然叫住他。  
“櫻井先生。”  
他彷彿下了很大決心似的問道。  
“您……過得如何？”  
櫻井翔思考了一會兒。

“很好。”他回答。  
助手鬆了口氣似的，聲音帶上了笑意。  
“能聽您這樣說真是太好了。”  
他認真而誠摯地對櫻井翔說。  
櫻井翔同時聽出“原來不苟言笑的櫻井翔也會這樣”和“櫻井翔先生會這樣太好了”兩個意思。他為自己助理的閱歷尚淺和善良心性笑了笑，對方卻接著說了起來。  
“我……覺得櫻井先生您的生活太刻板，工作時候太嚴厲，不工作的時候，又很孤獨。您是不是其實根本不喜歡這份工作呢，雖然您十分努力……但偶爾還是會這樣想。”  
櫻井翔挑高了眉毛，助手接著說道。  
“但是那天，覺得您很帥氣。從那一拳里，好像看到了不一樣的，有活力的櫻井先生。”  
“你是在說我只有打架的時候比較有活力？那是違反分析師職業道德的行為。”  
助手在電話那頭笑了，他回答說。  
“十分抱歉，我的意思是，那一瞬間您看起來……很輕鬆。”  
“失禮了，櫻井先生，請享受您的假期，我會將您的信息轉達到的，請放心。”  
助手挂了電話，櫻井翔聽見身後的敲門聲。

“小翔？”  
相葉雅紀拄著拐靠在門邊，手裡抓著撲克牌。  
“來玩抽鬼牌嗎？”  
“啊，好，我馬上來。”  
櫻井翔將手機握在手裡，感覺到自己的踟躕。  
這不是生活，只是假期。就像松本潤對他描述的那樣，故事正常的行進方式，就只是那樣而已。  
他終究還是要回去。  
他將手機關了機，放進抽屜里，用力地關上。  
但他終究還是可以晚一點回去。

===

相葉雅紀痊癒后的第一個晚上，四個人一起去了鎮子里的酒吧。拆除了繃帶，相葉雅紀像是脫離了地球的重力系統。櫻井翔開著車，相葉雅紀坐在副駕駛座上左搖右晃，像個興奮的孩子。  
“飛鏢，就像這樣咻──地飛過去，結果啊，板子上居然什麼都沒有。”  
“我和Bob找了半天，結果在旁邊的坐墊上看到了!”  
他說起和店主一起玩飛鏢的事情，手舞足蹈，松本潤雙手環胸看著他。  
“不有趣啊，雅紀。”  
他說著，嘴角卻翹了起來，大野智昏昏欲睡地半闔著眼睛看著他們，撅著的嘴也帶著向上的弧度。

櫻井翔側過頭去看相葉雅紀，那人恰好也看向他，笑容更燦爛了幾分。  
“小翔會玩飛鏢嗎？”  
櫻井翔猶豫了一下。  
“……不會。”  
其實他玩得很好，但鬼使神差地，開口就是全然相反的話。  
“那我教你！”  
相葉雅紀愉快地說道，櫻井翔點點頭，刻意地不再去看相葉雅紀。  
他吸了口氣，松本潤在后座上意味深長地笑了一聲。  
下車的時候他拍一下櫻井翔的肩膀。  
“辛苦了。”  
這句話也說得意味深長，相葉雅紀和大野智從表面上面理解了，而櫻井翔回頭瞪一眼松本潤，他們自然都知道那是什麼意思。

櫻井翔清楚自己現在的狀態，並不是沒有戀愛過，此刻的心情，櫻井翔是熟悉的，然而溫故知新，相葉雅紀帶給他的是全然不同的風景。  
喜歡會讓一個人變得混亂，見到他時覺得安心的同時心跳加速，與他對話時覺得開心的同時戰戰兢兢。

想逗他笑，想被他逗笑。  
想靠近他，也想放任他靠近。  
想被他拯救，看著他得意地笑著像個英雄。  
想拯救他，想要成為他的英雄。

哪怕此刻的戀愛僅僅為他自己所知，櫻井翔也從中品咂出隱秘的歡愉。若他再年輕些，他大概會將這一切毫無保留地告訴相葉雅紀，可惜他已經成長，這道路不可回溯不可逆轉。  
雖然無人得見，但櫻井翔也曾經張揚叛逆，在時光中漸漸變成如今的溫和有禮，在其他人眼中看起來多少嚴肅疏離。  
在這裡的日子證明那疏離和嚴肅並非他的本性，然而他的本性確然就是理智。

這樣的喜歡，並不會有結果。  
他做了成因分析，結果分析，在睡不著的夜裡，在腦中劃出線路圖，列出選項，計算概率。如果可以，他真想把相葉雅紀和這段戀愛構建為一個投資項目，計算成本和收益，得出現金流，得出淨現值和內部收益率。  
但其實計算出什麼都是一樣的，這個項目，虧本也好，盈利也好，對投資人櫻井翔先生，實際上都有巨大的吸引力。  
誘人到，他不得不時時對自己叫停，做個深呼吸，才能剋制住自己，不向那人走去。

“小翔？”  
櫻井翔一個走神，再撞上的就是相葉雅紀那雙亮得驚人又近得驚人的眼睛。  
因為櫻井翔走神頻繁又原因不明，這樣的突然靠近變成了相葉雅紀近日最愛的突然襲擊。  
櫻井翔在心底叫苦。  
“又在發呆，你還好嗎，小翔？”

相葉雅紀的嘴唇近在咫尺，呼吸撫在櫻井翔的臉上，如羽毛掃過他的唇角。櫻井翔盯著對方的嘴唇一開一合，單字突然變成模糊的聲響，全然不具有意義。  
昏黃燈光下，那唇瓣看起來格外柔軟。  
理智在扯著他的後領試圖拉著他後退一步，可慾望在推著他的脊背，要他再往前。

近在咫尺，觸手可及。  
擁抱他，不能擁抱他。  
親吻他，不可以親吻他。  
親吻他吧。

櫻井翔微微傾身向前，偏過頭，他的嘴唇，輕巧地貼上相葉雅紀的嘴唇。  
世界靜止在這一刻，彷彿夜空里所有的星星，在這一刻眨了眨眼睛。  
他注視著相葉雅紀微微睜大的雙眼，自己的驚訝不亞於他。  
無法思考下一步怎麼辦，也無法後退，彼此的呼吸都交纏在了一起，他們站在酒吧的門口，相葉雅紀一動不動地回望他。  
緩慢地，相葉雅紀向後撤了一步。  
如同從深而沉的睡眠中被突然叫醒，櫻井翔的心沉沉一墜，覺得自己有如從高空中被人推落。  
相葉雅紀笑起來，動作有些慌亂地擦了擦嘴唇，眼睛眨了眨。  
“小翔，來喝酒嗎？抱歉抱歉，我靠你太近了，你沒站穩吧？”

你幫我找的這個藉口，也太拙劣了。  
櫻井翔短暫地閉了閉眼睛，點點頭，不著痕跡地後撤了一些，迫使自己笑一笑。  
“你別突然在門口站住不動啊，笨蛋。”  
他拍一下相葉雅紀的頭，聽見更多的抱歉，感受到前所未有的頹喪。  
相葉雅紀沒有避開他的目光，卻也不再靠近他，從來動作很直接的人這一刻明顯有點慌，相葉雅紀的手一瞬間似乎想要落在櫻井翔的肩膀上，轉了個彎，尷尷尬尬地縮回了他自己外套的口袋里。  
看著相葉雅紀努力地掩蓋著不知所措，櫻井翔心底泛出隱約的酸苦。  
“進去了。”隔著外套袖子，他伸手握住相葉雅紀的手腕。

===

“你們兩個，好慢。”  
大野智從吧台拿了啤酒，一轉身就看到櫻井翔和相葉雅紀進來。  
木質的吧台里只有老闆一個人，年長的白人穿著鬆垮垮的格子襯衫，臉上全年無休地帶著和善的笑容。吧台左側是條走廊，木墻上掛著靶子，飛鏢用小桶裝著懸在旁邊。牆上挂了一幅畫，是個抽象的人形，櫻井翔看得出來是大野智的手筆。  
“Leader你拿酒也太快了。”  
相葉雅紀笑著，湊過去看大野智手中的酒。  
吧台對面是幾張圓桌，旁邊放著鋪了軟墊的木質圈椅，松本潤已經在那邊坐下，和酒吧裡相熟的客人聊了起來。看見他们进來，松本潤抬頭招手，相葉雅紀突然拍了一下櫻井翔的後背。  
“小翔和Leader先過去吧。”  
櫻井翔轉頭，對上相葉雅紀的笑容。  
“我來給大家調酒。”

“啊？”  
櫻井翔反應不過來。  
“完全不相信的表情啊，從我小時候開始，就跟Bob學過簡單的調酒哦。”  
相葉雅紀笑著說，和吧台內的老闆一擊掌，老板温和地笑着，目光在樱井翔和相叶雅纪之间逡巡一圈。

“雅紀，我也要！隨便什麼都好！”  
听到相叶雅纪说要调酒，松本潤頓時來了精神。  
“啊……那我要最簡單的酒兌水就好。”  
大野智慢慢地說。  
“那就，杜松子汽酒。”  
櫻井翔想了一會兒，回答說。

“隨便什麼都好，酒兌水，杜松子汽酒……”  
相葉雅紀默念着往吧台內走去。  
“Masaki，你自己的話，來一杯Old Pal如何？”  
櫻井翔正準備離去，聽見酒吧老闆溫和地對相葉雅紀說。

“老夥計……？”  
他停下腳步，回過頭，看見相葉雅紀低著頭沉默著。  
“好哦。”  
再開口時，相葉雅紀的聲音聽起來完全正常。

酒吧老闆笑了笑，相葉雅紀也抬起頭笑了笑。  
“畢竟是我學會的第一杯酒嘛，老闆買到了好酒嗎？”  
“非常棒的Rye Whiskey。進了一批放在倉庫里了。”  
“啊，這樣。那我待會兒去拿。”  
他從櫃檯內取出玻璃杯和攪拌器，轉身去架子上尋找其他需要的酒。看見櫻井翔站定不動，他帶著微笑開口詢問。  
“小翔，怎麼了？”  
“不……沒什麼。”

櫻井翔走到大野智和松本潤的身邊坐下，不知在這短短的片刻間他們談論了什麼，見到櫻井翔過來，那兩人罕見地沒有開口說話。  
那氛圍如同他們第一次在相葉雅紀家吃完晚餐，相葉雅紀說出不要進入閣樓房間的規則時，松本潤和大野智沉重的心照不宣。櫻井翔此刻也沒有活躍氣氛的氣力， 相葉雅紀嘴唇的觸感殘留在他嘴唇上，櫻井翔不知該如何形容現在的感受。  
大概是……被拒絕了。  
但好在，似乎什麼都沒變。  
鬆了一口氣，同時空蕩蕩的失落。

“酒兌水，杜松子酒。還有給松本先生的……我想是仙度瑞拉。”  
酒吧老闆端著盤子過來，將酒依次放在他們面前。松本潤往後一仰頭，露出一個萬分無奈的苦笑。  
“完全無酒精啊，相葉。”  
他盯著那杯用柳橙汁，鳳梨汁和石榴漿調配出的无酒精雞尾酒，抬手撐住額頭。  
櫻井翔下意識往吧台看了一眼，相葉雅紀不在那裡。  
“去酒吧後面的倉庫拿酒了。”  
老闆解釋說，順便在圈椅內坐下了，他微笑著做了一個邀請的手勢。  
“那孩子調酒的手藝，櫻井先生，請嘗試一下。”

自然是很好喝。  
松本潤悶悶地喝著酒，櫻井翔和酒吧老闆攀談起來。  
“您是說，相葉剛剛搬來這裡的時候，就時常來酒吧？”  
老闆點點頭。  
“他十來歲的時候吧。他和Nino啊，時不時地來我這邊打工，賺一點零錢，攢起來去買棒球手套。”

或許是因為相葉雅紀此刻不在這裡，老闆才放心說出那個名字。松本潤和大野智抬起頭來，老闆手裡握著一瓶啤酒，低頭盯著那標籤，彷彿通過那沒變過的商標，可以看過那流逝了的歲月。  
“那孩子，跟你們提過Nino嗎？”  
松本潤不說話，大野智點點頭。  
“嗯，我聽他說過。一次。”  
他的視線飄向酒吧里的掛畫。  
“我第一次來的時候，他說我的一幅畫里，好像有他在紐約的朋友。”  
他撇一撇嘴角笑了。  
“‘我覺得就是Nino哦，那傢伙讓你為他畫畫一定沒有付給報酬吧，交給我好了。’，那傢伙就這麼跟我說著，硬拉著我住下來了。”  
大野智無奈地撓了撓自己的側臉，一副苦惱的樣子。  
“其實，我也不知道是不是他啊。”

“但是這就是Masaki。”  
老闆笑了，點點頭，一點都不覺得意外，他抬頭往後看一眼，吧台內仍空著，一个酒杯摆在吧台上，里面放着冰块，相葉雅紀還沒回來。  
“Nino不太喜歡調酒這種麻煩的事情，但雅紀很感興趣，Old Pal是我教他們調的第一杯酒，也是Nino唯一會調的一杯酒。”  
酒吧老闆的眼神有些懷念。   
“那孩子學東西真快，明明雅紀學的時候他從來不看，但認真起來的樣子，我一直都記得。Masaki一直拿著槲寄生在他身邊搗亂，差点撞倒了圣诞树，也沒影響那孩子調出完美好喝的酒。”  
他也不介意那空著的吧台，轉而對櫻井翔笑笑。  
“Nino走了以後，我們偶爾也會問問雅紀，他在哪裡，有沒有聯繫，雅紀每次都回答Nino過得很好，但是啊，我們後來也明白了。”

“其實什麼都沒有。”  
櫻井翔說。  
酒吧老闆將手裡的啤酒喝乾。  
“是啊，他其實不擅長騙人，是不是？”  
一直沉默不語的松本潤端著杯子的手，捏緊了杯子細長的頸。

就在這一刻，他們同時聽見門外玻璃酒瓶墜地的聲響，還有相葉雅紀不敢置信，卻又滿懷希望的一句。  
“等等……Nino？是Nino嗎？”  
聽見相葉雅紀變快的腳步聲驟然遠去，大野智睜大了眼睛。

櫻井翔站起身，碰翻了桌上的酒杯也渾然不覺，松本潤拔腿往外跑，大野智拽了一把櫻井翔的手臂。  
他們跑到酒吧外面的時候，只看見掉在地上碎了一地的酒瓶和空曠的空地。  
沒有二宮和也。  
只有遙遠處往森林里跑進去的相葉雅紀。

===

“雅紀！”  
櫻井翔在往前跑，他的前方是相葉雅紀的背影，他想要追上去，卻無論如何也無法靠近。原來相葉雅紀跑起來可以這麼快，櫻井翔覺得自己的肺在灼痛，但他沒有停下來。  
他不想停下來。  
相葉雅紀看起來像是拼了命地在往前跑，拼了命在追逐著什麼。他身體的動作和每一步都在述說著這樣的努力。人到了那樣的極限時最易摔倒最易破碎，櫻井翔只希望自己能夠追上前，萬一那前方空無一物，萬一相葉雅紀摔倒下去，他還來得及扶住他。  
哪怕這樣也來不及，他希望自己可以把他拉起來。就像相葉雅紀毫不猶豫地為他跳下水那樣，就像相葉雅紀在水中向他伸出手，執著地要將他留在岸邊那樣，他拼上所有的力氣，也要為他做一樣的事情。

“雅紀。”  
松本潤從側面跟上來，一把抓住了相葉的衣角，硬生生拉著他停下。  
櫻井翔停下腳步，大野智跑得上氣不接下氣地從最後追上來，雙手撐著膝蓋喘氣。  
“雅紀，別追了，我看過了，前面沒有人。”  
松本潤說，他的聲音僵硬。

“有的。”  
相葉雅紀也喘著氣，一字一頓，手指著前方，語氣急切。  
“潤，我看到Nino了，就在剛才，在酒庫外面。”  
松本潤不說話，他的胸口起伏著，低頭看著相葉雅紀。

“前面什麼都沒有。”  
松本潤重複了一遍。  
相葉雅紀抬起頭，堅定認真地搖了搖頭。  
“我真的看到他了。”

松本潤直接回頭往來的路上走，拉著相葉雅紀的衣服，相葉雅紀沉默地被他拽著走了一路，在酒吧門口突然甩開他。  
“松潤。”  
他停下腳步，抿著嘴，直視松本潤的眼睛。  
“我真的，看到Nino了。”  
他一字一句地對松本潤說。  
“相信我啊。”

黑暗的森林靜悄悄地在他們身後，看不出來有人出現，有人經過，一絲一毫的訊息，也不存在。  
櫻井翔抿著嘴唇看向松本潤和相葉雅紀。  
得不到回應，相葉雅紀從松本潤面前退開，幾步跨到大野智面前，身體前傾，看著大野智。  
“相信我啊，Leader。”  
大野智手足無措，避開相葉雅紀的目光。

“吶，小翔？”  
相葉雅紀的眼睛望向櫻井翔。他的聲音里有了細微的顫抖。  
“相信我啊。”  
“我……”  
櫻井翔剛剛開口，松本潤抬手握住相葉雅紀的肩膀，用力搖晃了一下。

“相葉，相葉，聽我說。”  
他對著相葉雅紀笑了笑，可那笑容終究是太勉強了。  
“Nino他，不在這裡，他沒有回來。你明白了嗎？”  
他還想說什麼，幾度開口卻發不出聲音。  
相葉雅紀低下頭，平靜地握住了松本潤的手腕。他的動作不大，卻用上了十分的力氣，手背凸顯出骨骼的輪廓。  
他緩慢地將松本潤的手拉開，往後退了兩步。

“我知道了。我知道的啊。”  
相葉雅紀轉過身背對著他們，他越想要保持自己聲音的平靜，就越叫別人聽出其中的顫音。  
“Nino不會回來了。你是找不到他，才到這裡來的。我知道你一直想要跟我說些什麼，潤，你一直不敢說的，不就是這個嗎。”  
相葉雅紀抬起手，擋住自己的眼睛。  
他終於泣不成聲。

“就算是我，也是能知道的啊，潤。”  
相葉雅紀慢慢地蹲下身去，面對著地上一堆摔爛的酒瓶。玻璃碎片鋪就無法靠近的荊棘地，酒精辛辣的氣息瀰漫四周，突然起風了，夜風吹得山林搖動，發出蕭索寥落的響聲。  
松本潤想往前走又不敢，垂在身側的雙手握成了拳頭。

“你為什麼不說出來？”  
他問道，咬著牙，聲音也發著抖。  
“你既然什麼都知道，為什麼不說出來？害怕嗎？相葉雅紀，你不是跟我一樣害怕嗎！”  
“我就是很害怕啊！”  
相葉雅紀突然站起身吼了出來，他轉過身，臉上都是眼淚，眼眶也通紅。  
“我……沒有那種信心啊……”  
他的嘴唇抖動著，手臂擋住了眼睛，眼淚順著臉頰掉下來。  
“Nino，是和我一起長大，最重要的……”

松本潤愣住了，隨即咬緊了下唇別開目光。  
“他也是我重要的朋友啊。”  
他低著頭，脊背挺得筆直。  
“他……是星星啊。”

大野智拉了一把松本潤，讓那人轉過身，他抬起手，按著松本潤的後頸，以罕見的強硬，將松本潤抱住，硬將頭按在他的肩頸之間。  
“好了，潤。”  
他拍著松本潤的後背，低聲說。  
松本潤僵硬緊繃的身體顫抖著，哽咽在風聲中低不可聞。大野智拉著他走開了，臨行前，他與櫻井翔對視一眼。  
櫻井翔點點頭，聽著他們開車離去，他踢開地上的玻璃碴走過去，朝著相葉雅紀伸出了手。

“回去吧。”  
他輕聲說。  
“酒……還有松潤和Leader……”  
相葉雅紀吸一吸鼻子，他雖然平靜下來了，嗓子還啞著。  
“別擔心那些，回去吧。他們先走了，我跟Bob借了摩托車。”  
他拉住相葉雅紀的手，拽著他站起身。相葉雅紀似乎不願櫻井翔看見他哭腫了的眼睛，一直用手臂擋住雙眼。

不想讓他摔倒，不想勉強他，櫻井翔握著他的手，小心翼翼地走著每一步。  
“往前兩步。”  
“然後是轉彎。”  
“然後在往前幾步，很好哦，就快到我們停車的地方了，雅紀。”  
相葉雅紀的手被他握住，冰涼的指頭十指相扣，蹭著他的手背。他們在黑暗中穿行，他很用力地握著相葉雅紀的手。  
傳遞溫度，傳遞支持，但傳遞不了心情。  
走在他身後的相葉雅紀是完整的，但是那顆心或許早就一點一點碎裂開了。  
櫻井翔突然改變了主意。  
他不想裝作一切正常了，這根本不是一個可以粉飾太平的晚上。  
他的眼前彷彿真的出現了碎裂開來，逐漸消失的相葉雅紀，櫻井翔感到無比的心慌，卻又無比地清醒冷靜。  
他突兀地停下腳步轉過身，一把將相葉雅紀扯過來，用力地抱住了他。

“小──”  
相葉雅紀的身體撞上他的身體，很痛，可他沒有放手。  
“別問為什麼。”  
他輕輕地噓了一聲，阻止相葉雅紀發問。  
“閉上眼睛，好好呼吸。如果你以後想知道，以後我會解釋給你聽。”  
他語氣溫和地靠在相葉雅紀的耳邊說，手撫住相葉雅紀後腦柔軟的頭髮。  
他空閒的那隻手輕輕抓握住相葉雅紀的手，掌心貼著掌心，或許這樣可以叫相葉雅紀安心，也叫他自己安心。

“我相信你。”  
相葉雅紀沒有說話，然而櫻井翔感覺到懷裡的身軀動了一下，有溫熱的液體滲進他襯衫的領子。  
相葉雅紀抱緊了他，手指緊緊揪住他衣服的後腰，櫻井翔輕輕拍著他的後背。他抬起頭，在葉影沉浮的林間，穿過那些稀疏枝椏和搖擺如云的葉子，他看見夜空中幾顆稀疏的星。  
“Nino他，一定會回來的。”  
“我相信你。”

===

櫻井翔載著相葉雅紀回到木屋的時候大野智和松本潤的房間都已經滅了燈，相葉雅紀在松本潤的房門口站了一會兒，手幾次抬起來，卻沒敢敲下去。  
“是不是……明天再道歉比較好吶。”  
他頗不確定地回頭看看站在走廊的櫻井翔，櫻井翔點點頭。  
“給他一點時間吧。”  
他笑一笑，從身後拿出兩袋薯片。  
“要吃嗎？”

相葉雅紀愣了一下，猶豫著笑了起來。  
“什麼口味的小翔？”  
櫻井翔嗆了一下。  
“……什麼口味的小翔？不好意思，我是原味的。”

櫻井翔推了一把相葉雅紀，“去洗澡換身衣服，電影馬拉松準備開始。”  
相葉雅紀沉默了一會兒，手叉著腰低頭笑了。  
“又是剩下我們兩個人啊。”  
他的語氣稍稍變得輕鬆了，櫻井翔聳聳肩。

“反正你睡不著吧，正好今天我也睡不著。”  
溫和而平淡的腔調並不顯得刻意，相葉雅紀伸了個懶腰。  
“好，我‘正好’准备先去洗澡，小翔也去洗個澡好了。”  
他们相视一笑，樱井翔别开视线。

他們分別往各自的房間走，櫻井翔聽見相葉雅紀的嘟噥。  
“其实小翔明明嘗起來不是……”  
後半的聲音隱沒了，櫻井翔叫住他。  
“嗯？什麼？”

“沒什麼！我去洗澡！”  
看見相葉雅紀飛快地走回房間掩上了門，櫻井翔臉上的笑容才一點一點放開。  
他洗了澡換了一身法蘭絨的格子睡衣回到客廳寬大的棉沙發上，蓋上毯子，將薯片倒進面前的大碗里，選了一部輕鬆的電影開始播放。  
身後傳來窸窸窣窣的聲響時櫻井翔沒有回頭，肩膀被猛地一拍，他直接沿著沙發靠墊抬頭看，相葉雅紀穿著和他的類似的格子睡衣，脖子上掛著毛巾，正低頭看著他。  
那人髮梢上細小的水珠落在他的臉上，俯視著他的相葉雅紀身後有盞小夜燈，在他身體的輪廓上，淺淺劃上一圈若有若無的光。

“坐哪邊？”櫻井翔就著這個姿勢發問，相葉雅紀繞過沙發，在他旁邊坐下，櫻井翔遞過去一個抱枕，相葉雅紀非常自然地接過去，腿縮在沙發上，分享一半的毛毯，抱枕窩在懷裡。  
“什麼電影？”他從大碗里抓一把薯片塞進嘴裡，看著屏幕問。  
“Mr. Popper's Penguins。”  
櫻井翔指一指屏幕上，忙碌多金的投資人收到父親的遺產，一個來自南極的莫名包裹，從包裹的開口里，企鵝的腦袋探出來，憨厚可愛。  
他們坐在一起看著電影里的男主角在自己的高级公寓里追著企鵝四處奔跑，相葉雅紀的聲音突然在櫻井翔耳邊響起來。  
那是很安靜的聲音，就像是一滴水融入其他的水，極似于寂靜，又萬分清晰。

“我啊，很害怕，一直以來都是。”  
櫻井翔轉過頭去，相葉雅紀看著屏幕，櫻井翔停頓了一下，轉回去。  
“因為什麼呢？”  
他也看著屏幕問。

他聽見相葉雅紀很輕很輕地笑了笑。  
“果然，是小翔會說的話呢。”  
“不是說不要害怕，而是問我因為什麼。”

櫻井翔僵住了，可相葉雅紀接著說。  
“明明是這樣的小翔，卻會在完全沒有看到Nino的情況下，在完全不知道是不是真的的情況下，說了相信我，說Nino會回來的。”  
櫻井翔用眼角餘光看到，相葉雅紀低下頭，下巴撐在膝蓋上。那人轉過頭來，專注地看著櫻井翔笑了。

那人長長地出了一口氣，肩膀垮下去。  
“聽到你那樣說的時候，被你握著手的時候，不知道為什麼突然安心了。明明只是安慰我的話，但是小翔說出來，就像是真的一樣。”  
他坐直了身體，語氣很認真。

“現在也是，陪著我。真是個溫柔的人呢，小翔，謝謝你。”  
櫻井翔清了清嗓子，轉頭看他。  
“其實……”  
相葉雅紀點點頭，彷彿他知道櫻井翔要說什麼。  
“其實松潤和Leader，也是溫柔的人。”  
櫻井翔啞口無言，相葉雅紀真的知道他想說什麼。

相葉雅紀的手指卷著毯子的邊緣，他垂下視線。  
“這一個月，因為害怕不敢說出自己已經知道了，因為害怕而連累潤過得如此辛苦，因為害怕而定下了规则，讓察覺了的Leader也很擔心。”  
他勉強地笑了笑。  
“是我的錯啊，不面對不行呢。”  
相葉雅紀不易察覺地縮緊了一點。  
“但是，該怎麼面對才好，不知道啊。”

沉默了一會兒，櫻井翔問道。  
“Nino……他是個什麼樣的人？”

“什麼樣的人……？”  
相葉雅紀拖長了聲音，聽起來陷入了苦惱。  
“我和Nino，是一起長大的夥伴。對我來說，他就是那個，彼此不用開口，就會明白的人。”  
櫻井翔偷偷看過去，相葉雅紀的嘴角翹起來。  
“很聰明，很獨立，很會觀察人，總是會在最合適的時候說出最合適的話，無懈可擊。”  
相葉雅紀靠在了沙發背上。  
“但是如果靠得更近一點，會發現Nino很溫柔……也很孤獨。”

“嘛，雖然我們一直以來都是好朋友，但是沒能幫上他。”  
相葉雅紀低著頭，電視屏幕的光在他臉上緩慢流動，看不清神色。  
“很有天分喲，Nino他。表演也好，音樂上也好，從很小的時候開始，就有很多人說他是天才。”  
“我們打工掙錢不夠的時候，Nino帶著吉他去參加節目贏獎金，結果攝製組直接跟著他回來了，唱片公司也是。”  
“‘今後二宮君你，一定會因為你的天才而得到很多東西’，他們都這樣對Nino說。”  
相葉雅紀的語氣黯淡下來。  
“但是Nino卻越來越不開心。”  
從眼角餘光，櫻井翔看到他短暫地閉了閉眼睛。  
“那個時候的Nino，或許對那些話感到困惑和厭倦了吧。那個時候的他，再聰明再早熟，也只是個十七歲的少年而已。”

──就算是我，也會有偶爾迷茫看不清自己的時候啊。  
──人生到底應該怎麼樣？停留嗎？離開嗎？演出的時候，表達比較好嗎？沉默比較好嗎？記住嗎？還是忘記呢？  
──我想要找到答案啊。

“他拒絕掉了一切，後來又過了幾年，他來和我告別，說他要走了。要我不要聯繫他，他也不會聯繫我。”  
相葉雅紀深深吸了口氣。  
“‘會回來的喲，雅君，我只是去紐約看看那裡的秋天而已。’，只留下了這句話，那傢伙就這樣揹着包走掉了。”  
他聳聳肩，搖著頭苦笑著。  
“告別的時候我太平靜，或許嚇到了Nino。”  
他仰頭靠在沙發靠背上，閉上眼睛，聲音輕而靜。  
“真是笨蛋啊，他以為我什麼都不知道。”

“其實是恰好相反吧。”櫻井翔靜靜說道。  
“其實是太明白。”  
再懂得，也有不能為自己的朋友伸出手去的事情。  
就是因為太懂得，知道有些難關只有他自己邁過。  
“你相信他會回來，就算很不安，依然這麼相信，這就足夠了，相葉君。我想Nino也是明白這一點，才放心離開這裡的。”  
“他知道你懂得。”  
相葉雅紀不說話，在一片黑暗里，櫻井翔聽著他的呼吸，覺得那個人或許又要哭了。

信心，不是因為有一定會成功的保證，一定會成真的期待才存在的。  
一定要說的話，那就只是一份希望，一個單純的許願，一句虔誠的祈禱。  
我的朋友，無論身處何地，無論快樂悲傷，仍然走在他想要走的路上。  
因為是他。  
因為他身後還存在著的我，因為他在這路途中遇見的人。  
這就是信心，雖然動搖過，雖然為無數個如果而感覺到了恐懼，但到最後也沒有垮塌。

隔了許久，相葉雅紀才重新開口，他的聲音稍微有點啞。  
“Nino遇見了很棒的人呢，又溫柔，又溫暖的潤和Leader。”  
櫻井翔轉過頭，恰恰好地和相葉雅紀四目相對。  
“我也遇見了很棒的人呢。”  
他看向櫻井翔，笑得眼睛彎起來，笑容很燦爛，語氣很驕傲。  
“溜肩的，臉很圓的小翔。”

“喂，你──”  
櫻井翔哭笑不得。  
“小翔。”  
櫻井翔猝不及防地被相葉雅紀抱住了，對方整個上半身撞過來，手環著他的肩膀，在他身後扣攏。他不是沒有想像過相葉雅紀擁抱他的樣子，但絕對不是現在這極其類似於一個男孩擁抱他的泰迪熊的場面。  
雖然如此，相葉雅紀的胸口貼著他的胸口，那人抱得不很緊，仍有和他面對面的余裕，相葉雅紀看著他，櫻井翔覺得自己像被美杜莎的眼睛盯住，正在一寸寸僵化成石。  
身體動彈不得，然而心臟與身體相反，正瘋狂地跳動著。  
到底是感受不到對方的心跳，還是對方和自己一樣心跳過速，櫻井翔已然不得而知。他聽見相葉雅紀叫他。

“小翔……”  
相葉雅紀的聲音聽起來侷促又猶豫。  
“我可不可以問你一個問題？”

──別問為什麼。  
──閉上眼睛，好好呼吸。如果你以後想知道，以後我會解釋給你聽。  
櫻井翔驀然想起自己的承諾。  
相葉雅紀的語氣里又有些難以形容的期待。  
“吶，小翔，我可不可以，問你一個問題？”

===

“為什麼，小翔想要……”  
話說到一半就卡住了，相葉雅紀的眉毛皺起來。  
“想要……不對，是已經……”  
詞不達意的程度讓櫻井翔忍不住笑了起來，他一笑，相葉雅紀就跟著笑了，但他又很快意識到那是因為自己而出現的笑容，又連忙收斂起來，重新組織語言。  
“或者說，小翔為什麼會……”  
始終說不出來，相葉雅紀的臉，就算在這樣的昏暗環境下，也能看出來變得很紅。  
誰曾經跟他說過相葉雅紀是個一旦存在疑問就會打破砂鍋問到底的人，不管那疑問到底是不是對他來說太難描述，太不清楚。在這樣的時刻也如此努力，真是個活得過於用力的人。  
偏偏也是因為這樣，相葉雅紀顯得無比可愛。

看著相葉雅紀的慌亂，櫻井翔反而不再緊張了。  
心跳漸漸地恢復平靜，心底被柔和的感覺佔據，像是一顆橡皮球掉在了大團被陽光曬得暖呼呼的棉花上，軟軟地彈動著。  
櫻井翔藉着屏幕的亮光看著相葉雅紀的臉，細細將每個微小神態都看過，以整理資料一般的細緻耐心一點一點記住。  
那人苦惱得擠眉弄眼的樣子讓他剋制不住微笑。  
他伸出手，從兩側捏住了相葉雅紀的臉，那人一怔，忘了自己要說的話。  
“吶，相葉醬。”

“小……翔……？”  
模模糊糊的聲音從此刻捏成了菱形的嘴裡發出來。  
櫻井翔靠近了一點，看著他。

無論如何都非常努力的相葉雅紀。  
坦率的，同時又非常細膩的相葉雅紀。  
此刻，暫且不知道要對自己說什麼的相葉雅紀。

神啊。  
櫻井翔想。  
若是有神保佑，但願這一次，他想問的和我想說的，依舊是一樣的話。  
雖然不是最好的時間，最好的地點，雖然算不出現金流和收益率，得不出最後的收益到底是虧是賺，但這個名為相葉雅紀的投資項目早已超出了所謂理性投資的範疇，他想投入全部，換取一種有相葉雅紀的人生。  
在哪裡都可以，紐約也好這裡也好，或者世界的其他角落，或許回東京，或許去千葉，或者去一次中國。在路途上流浪，或者就像現在這樣，兩人分享一個沙發和一床毛毯，吃不適合健康但適合一部輕鬆愉快的喜劇的爆米花。

他們可以去找尋二宮和也，或許大野智也會去，或許松本潤不會去。但他一定會在劇場里繼續尋找自己的夢想和道路，那是他尋找的方式。  
而有一天，總有一天他們會抵達，一字排開地坐在臺下，為他鼓掌。  
其實沒什麼差別，相同的東西會因為心的不同而煥發光彩。倉庫也好，地下室也好，公寓也好，別墅也好，如果有喜歡的人在身邊的話，在哪裡不都是一樣的嗎。  
人生的轉折點，就在於意識到自己應該遵從自己的心的當下。  
聽過了那麼多的道理，為什麼原來它就藏在這麼簡單的事實里？

所以，賭一次吧。  
所謂奇蹟，是讓從來最謹慎的人得到成為賭徒的勇氣，讓從不信神的人，突然得到一種虔誠。

“我喜歡你。”  
櫻井翔說。  
他靠過去，第二次親吻了相葉雅紀的嘴唇。

三秒鐘，或者三十秒鐘，總而言之，感覺上長得像是一個世紀。  
直到相葉雅紀猶豫著，小心翼翼地將櫻井翔拉開，確認似的盯住了櫻井翔的表情，然後重新貼了上來。  
他的嘴唇輕輕壓著櫻井翔的嘴唇，彷彿不太敢相信，卻又忍不住開心，於是像個得到了糖果不捨得一下子吃完的孩子，一點一點地沿著櫻井翔的下唇吮吻。  
一下，兩下，三下，接著就是不知道怎麼做和不確定要不要繼續下去的猶豫，櫻井翔假裝閉著眼，從極其微小的縫隙里，看著相葉雅紀偷偷睜開眼睛瞄了瞄他。  
最甜蜜的折磨不過如是。  
將主動權交給他果然是個錯誤。  
櫻井翔直接伸手握住相葉雅紀的手臂，將他向後壓了回去。

第二天清早，櫻井翔最先聽到的聲音是薯片被踩碎的窸窸窣窣。  
他以為是松本潤。  
鑒於昨天的那個吻之後相葉雅紀突然宣佈要繼續看電影，他們以某種微妙的彼此互為靠枕的姿勢相互靠著直到直接在沙發上面睡著。櫻井翔能感覺到相葉雅紀就在他的身邊，靠著沙發扶手蜷縮著，大半個身子靠在他的懷裡。他抬手擋住陽光，緩慢地睜開眼，看到的卻並不是松本潤那張鮮明俊朗的臉。  
一個沒見過的瘦小的男人站在沙發前面，半蹲著身子，仔細研究著相葉雅紀睡著的樣子。看到櫻井翔醒來，男人對他比出一個噤聲的手勢，小小聲地噓了一下，露出一個幅度微小的狡黠笑容。  
他的頭髮軟軟地擋住眼睛，面容可以說是清秀而看不出年齡的，在清晨陽光的照耀下，那人的皮膚白得發亮，有種難以言喻的不真實感。  
櫻井翔張開嘴，一個名字呼之慾出，可他不敢完全相信。  
二宮和也。  
這樣輕易地出現了，不像是真的。  
不像是真的，可確確實實站在了這裡。

他看著那人拿了一片進門時隨手撿的葉子，晃悠著在相葉雅紀的臉上掃來掃去。相葉雅紀怕癢地揮手躲開，嘟噥著皺起了眉頭。  
“別鬧啊Nino。”  
他吧唧了一下嘴，手觸不到什麼，於是又落了下去。

“噗。”  
對方發出了輕輕的笑聲，相葉雅紀翻身過去不到三秒，就猛地坐了起來。  
男人以一種難以形容的迅疾速度閃到了沙發扶手背後，彷彿再清楚不過，那裡是相葉雅紀目光的死角。  
櫻井翔愣怔著看著相葉雅紀以迷茫的眼神望向自己。  
“我做夢了嗎，小翔？我覺得Nino剛剛好像真的就在這裡啊。”  
他問。

那個男人從沙發背後探出頭，對櫻井翔搖了搖頭。  
誒？  
櫻井翔不自然地往前伸頭，眼睛睜大，怕被相葉雅紀注意到，又立馬收了回來。  
搖頭的意思是要說還是不要說？  
那人比出嘴型。  
先──別──說。

櫻井翔權衡了一下，清了清嗓子。  
“你覺得呢，雅紀？”  
他說道，聽見樓上傳來下樓的腳步聲，沙發背後的男人聽到他開口，不是很明顯地笑了一笑。那一瞬間櫻井翔很確定，那笑容是深感趣味的笑容。  
他瞥見松本潤端著馬克杯走下樓，在走廊處突兀地停住了。  
從那裡該是什麼都看得一清二楚的，櫻井翔想。

相葉雅紀回過頭看到松本潤，想起了什麼似得，自己低頭笑了。  
“抱歉啊，潤。”  
他說，撓了撓自己的頭髮。  
“怎麼可能呢，果然是我──”

松本潤打斷了他的話。  
“雅……”  
松本潤手裡的杯子掉了下去，砸在了他的腳上。  
相葉雅紀這才意識到了，松本潤目光的落點，不在他的身上，而在他的身後。

“我說什麼來著。”  
櫻井翔這才真正聽到那個男人的聲音，輕輕巧巧的，懶洋洋的，彷彿漫不經心似的，帶著笑意。   
相葉雅紀愣住了，他動作僵硬，彷彿不敢回頭。  
“我說什麼來著，相葉氏。”  
揹包被隨意丟在地上的聲音，相葉雅紀緊閉著眼睛回過頭。  
“‘你回來的時候我也認得出你的喲’，”男人模仿相葉雅紀的語氣，“結果好像不是這樣啊，你以為我不在嘛。”  
他還想說什麼，被直接從沙發上跳了過去的相葉雅紀打斷了。  
沙發背旁邊擺著的落地燈被撞翻，連帶著掃到了牆上掛著的相框。裝著棒球服的玻璃框掉下來，動靜大得幾乎可以吵醒一整片森林。

櫻井翔覺得自己的應變能力被無數次考驗了。  
在他以為相葉雅紀要擁抱對方的時候，他看見相葉雅紀揪住了二宮和也的領子，將對方拽得幾乎懸空，他咬著牙，劇烈地呼吸著。  
松本潤往前邁了一步，又憂慮地停下。  
屋子里很安靜，只有相葉雅紀的呼吸聲，從急促的吸氣，顫抖著慢了下來。  
相葉雅紀鬆開了二宮和也，往後退了一步，低著頭不說話。  
櫻井翔看見二宮和也的表情一點一點變化了，彷彿永遠遊刃有餘的那個男人，在相葉雅紀退後時，有一個瞬間退卻了那彷彿練習了許久，準備好的笑，露出了倉皇的神情。

“早上好……”  
大野智一邊下樓，一邊說著，他抬眼看到房間里的境況，訝異地睜大了眼睛，看著二宮和也。  
“你是……Ninomiya……？”

===

“那個人……原來真的是你啊。”  
大野智說道，眨了眨眼睛，撅起的嘴唇動著，好像想再說點什麼，又說不出來。  
櫻井翔反應了一會兒才意識到他在說酒吧里的那幅畫，在那幅畫里，相葉雅紀一眼認出的大野智描繪過的人。  
他的目光又回到二宮和也身上。

相葉雅紀和二宮和也面對面地沉默著，一個看不到表情，一個看不出心情，隔了三步遠。  
地上相框碎了，玻璃摔了一地，零零落落透著光。  
松本潤緩慢地彎下腰，撿起地上的杯子，放到桌上。  
完全靜默的室內，只有那一聲沉悶的輕響。

“Nino桑。”  
他呼吸了好幾次才開口，脊背挺得筆直。  
“你去哪裡了？”

二宮和也偏過頭，看向松本潤，他又露出那種小小的，彷彿漫不經心又帶著溫柔的笑容來。  
“去哪裡也沒那麼重要啊，J。”  
他回答道，相葉雅紀偏過頭，他像是在竭力剋制著什麼。而松本潤的語氣激動起來。

“怎麼可能不重要！你不見了啊！”  
他往前兩步，伸手抓住二宮的肩膀，看一眼相葉雅紀。他的神態深處藏著彷徨無依，明明比二宮和也高出不少，偏偏此刻彎著腰的樣子看起來慌亂焦慮。  
大野智踟躕了一會兒，看向櫻井翔，櫻井翔搖搖頭。  
他知道最為年長的大野智在這種時候總有點叫人感動的責任心，但是現在還不行，現在還不到大野智上前的時候。  
也不到他開口勸說的時候。  
明明沒有相遇很久，偏偏好像知道該怎麼做。

松本潤搖晃著二宮和也的肩膀。  
“你知不知道我有多擔心？你知不知道相葉他──”  
“潤。”

相葉雅紀開口，冷靜的語氣讓松本潤的句子斷在了半空。  
他抬起頭，神色平和，甚至有點微微笑著的樣子。相葉雅紀伸手過去，拍了拍松本潤的肩膀，順手揉了一把松本潤的頭髮。  
松本潤尖銳的神情垮塌下去，他抿了抿嘴，看著相葉雅紀。  
“別擔心。”  
相葉雅紀說。

他面對著二宮和也，站直了身體。  
他挽起了袖子，手握成了拳頭。  
大野智緊張地往前邁了半步。  
二宮和也平靜地回望相葉雅紀，嘴角依舊帶著淺淺的笑意。  
櫻井翔看著他們，二宮看起來絲毫不緊張，卻又從另一個意義上，似乎全身都繃緊了。

“來猜拳吧，Nino。”  
相葉雅紀乾脆地說。  
“行喲。”  
二宮和也簡單地點頭，絲毫不覺得這場面荒謬，自然地挽起了袖子，小而厚實的手握成拳。  
兩人都低下頭，看了一眼，那動作流暢無比，彷彿做了千百次。

“你贏了，就什麼都不用說。”  
相葉雅紀說。  
“我輸了的話？”  
二宮和也語氣輕巧地問道，眼睛盯住相葉雅紀的臉。  
相葉雅紀翹一下嘴角，他抬眼看向窗外的樹。  
“那就告訴我，昨天晚上在酒庫里拿麥酒的人，是不是你？”

二宮和也聳聳肩。  
“相葉君，猜拳這種事啊，提出來的那個比較容易輸。”  
他說道，相葉雅紀也聳聳肩。  
“不試一試是不會知道的。”  
他的語氣很認真。  
“來吧。”

“石頭。”  
大野智略帶迷惑地，看著二宮和也和相葉雅紀晃動著拳頭。  
“剪刀。”  
松本潤垂著頭，不安地看向左邊又看向右邊。

“布。”  
櫻井翔看著二宮和也出石頭，相葉雅紀出剪刀，片刻的靜默之後，相葉雅紀笑了笑，手垂了下來。

“我輸了啊。”  
他語氣不知道是失落還是釋然，是解脫還是遺憾。  
二宮和也盯著他。

“笨蛋。”  
他的眉頭皺了起來，幾乎是不耐煩的了。  
“不用猜拳也可以，不用擺出這張好像要哭了一樣的笑臉也可以。想要我解釋嗎？想要我道歉嗎？想知道什麼嗎？什麼樣都可以。”  
二宮和也像是在發火一般，語速飛快地說出這些句子，每一句都像是在責備著相葉雅紀，相葉雅紀抬起頭，語速也快起來。  
“我不明白啊。”  
他盯著二宮和也。  
“突然地消失了，突然地回來了，我的事情現在Nino又知道什麼？潤的事情Nino又知道什麼？這幾年里，這裡發生了什麼Nino知道嗎？了解嗎？還在乎嗎？擺出這樣理所當然的樣子突然出現，可是什麼都不知道的，是你才對吧。”  
他的呼吸再一次急促起來，隔了一會兒才平復。  
在那個間隙里二宮和也什麼都沒有說。

“吶，Masaki。”  
最終他開口叫相葉雅紀的名字。  
他手插進口袋里，垂著頭，那樣子幾乎像個少年。  
他的聲調那麼溫柔，幾乎叫人悲傷起來了。  
“紐約的秋天非常漂亮。”  
他開口說。  
“可是我覺得，還是一直陪我們長大的那棵樹，看起來比較可愛啊。”  
“從閣樓上面，恰好可以看到那棵樹吧，從頂端開始變紅，下面的葉子還是墨綠色的，那個時候總是最好看的時候。”  
“總是一直一直想起來啊，這裡會有一個相葉，無論是在窮到沒錢吃飯的時候，還是上舞台受傷的時候，各種各樣的時候。”  
相葉雅紀抿著嘴不說話，二宮和也還在隨口亂扯，櫻井翔覺得他大約是說不出他真正想說的那句話的，雖然莫名其妙地，大概這棟屋子里的人，都明白了他想要說的話。

比起去什麼地方，或許回到什麼地方也一樣重要。  
你很擔心吧？雖然連我你也顧慮著，不願意說出來。  
對不起，讓你們擔心了。  
他沒把這些話說出口，但是相葉雅紀必定是聽明白了。  
二宮和也終於停下來的時候，相葉雅紀抬起了頭。

“Nino還有什麼沒說？”  
相葉雅紀突然開口問道，二宮和也愣住了。  
彷彿不太相信一般，可他終究還是迅速地明白了過來。

“我……回來了？”  
他試探著說道。

“歡迎回來。”  
還是沒有能撐到最後，相葉雅紀的哭音在句尾打了個轉。  
他抬手擁抱了他的朋友。  
松本潤偏過了頭，悄悄吸了吸鼻子。  
“搞什麼啊。”  
他笑了起來，眼睛有點紅。

還以為能撐住呢，結果相葉雅紀還是相葉雅紀嘛。  
櫻井翔忍不住笑了，雖然不知為何，他的眼眶也有一點熱。

似乎很能說的二宮和也在這一刻失語了，他被相葉雅紀緊緊擁抱著，眼睛大大地睜著。相葉雅紀的手掌按著他的肩背，由於身高的緣故，二宮和也的臉完全壓在了相葉雅紀的肩膀上，擠成了頗為柔軟且不規則的一團，像是一隻驚恐的柴犬。  
憑藉直覺，櫻井翔猜測二宮和也的人生里，這樣不知所措的時間大約不多，他完全不知道該如何動作，只好在可動範圍內，伸手拍著相葉雅紀的脊背。  
“嘛──嘛──我們家相葉還是一點都沒有變啊。我好擔心啊。”  
他掙扎著解脫出一隻手，拍著相葉雅紀的頭，將相葉雅紀的頭髮揉得一團混亂。  
“別哭了呀。”

“真可愛啊。”  
櫻井翔聽見大野智在他身後由衷地小聲感嘆了一句。  
他笑得更厲害了。

二宮和也越過相葉雅紀的肩膀看向櫻井翔。  
“我說，雅紀。”  
他拍一拍相葉雅紀顫動的脊背。  
“那位臉很圓的先生，是你的男朋友吧？”

===

櫻井翔感受到兩道目光直直往他身上扎過來。  
大野智的嘴張開了，松本潤看了一眼沙發，看一眼他，神情微妙嘴角抽動。  
“我不要再坐這張沙發了。”  
他用唇語對櫻井翔說。  
“暫且不是你想的那樣。”  
櫻井翔咬著牙用唇語無聲回答。

“那……那個……”  
相葉雅紀的耳朵全紅了。  
他慌忙放開二宮，用手胡亂擦著臉上的眼淚，他瞥一眼櫻井翔，連脖子也紅透了。  
“小翔和我，我們……”  
基本上語序都要不清楚了。  
他看著相葉雅紀以一種視死如歸的氣勢放棄了用語言解釋一切，他大步走過來，抓住了自己的手，十指相扣握得死緊，舉在他們兩人之間，用“這樣你們就懂了吧”的眼神，用力地看著其餘的三個人。

大野智張開的嘴依舊沒合上。  
松本潤不忍看似的閉上眼睛長出了一口氣，抬手揉了揉眉心。

“我說……”  
二宮和也最先受不了地笑起來。  
“你在幹什麼啊？這是要表達什麼啊？圓臉先生都嚇到了哦？”  
他捂著肚子笑起來。  
“你轉頭看看翔桑的表情啊雅紀。”  
相葉雅紀轉頭確認似的看著櫻井翔，櫻井翔努力忍住笑。

“小、小翔？”  
相葉雅紀有點慌，剛想鬆手，手指就被櫻井翔用力握住了。  
“別亂動。”  
他低聲說。

相葉雅紀是幾歲的人了？其實是三十歲了沒錯吧？  
剛剛的相葉雅紀看起來就像個少年一樣害羞過度而手足無措。  
可又那麼勇敢地，衝過來捉住了自己的手。  
交握的雙手舉在半空，就像是在宣告什麼似的。

櫻井翔沒說相葉雅紀的冒失動作讓他挺感動的。  
雖然那個瞬間他們只不過是兩個穿著皺巴巴格子睡衣，頭髮也亂七八糟，其中一個還剛剛哭過的三十代男人，站在他們的三個朋友面前坦誠他們交往了而已。  
可為什麼，好像從心底覺得，如果和相葉雅紀牽手而立，如果是相葉雅紀在自己身邊，如果相葉雅紀需要他，前面是數萬人的人山人海，他也可以勇敢而發光。

櫻井翔整了整自己睡衣的領子，像是整理西裝似的正兒八經，他整肅了面容，神情正經地往前走了幾步。  
二宮和也愉快地望著他，觀察似的將他從頭到腳打量一遍。  
“初次見面。”  
櫻井翔朝他伸出手，微笑了一下。  
“我是櫻井翔，相葉雅紀的男朋友。”

“二宮和也，請多關照。”  
二宮握了握他的手，看了一眼相葉雅紀。  
“比你有用很多的樣子啊，相葉。”  
相葉雅紀抿抿嘴，揚起下巴，彷彿很得意似的對二宮和也說。  
“小翔就是這麼帥氣！”

二宮和也抖了一下，眉毛扭成一團。  
“帥氣雖然……也帥氣啦，但也只是個特別容易笑的傢伙而已啊。”  
他說出這句話，櫻井翔愣住了。

“小翔笑起來也超可愛的！”  
相葉雅紀大聲宣佈。  
“是是，戀愛白癡相葉君。”  
二宮露出了頭痛的表情。

“不是戀愛白癡！”  
“啊……我真是受不了你，你煩死了相葉。”  
“又來了！”

“抱歉，剛才……Nino你說……什麼？”  
櫻井翔反應了一會兒，才慢慢地開口發問。  
二宮和也停下敲相葉雅紀頭的動作，轉過臉看著櫻井翔。  
“翔桑，你……特別容易笑啊。”  
他略帶困惑地回答。  
大野智在這個時候呼呼呼地笑了。  
相葉雅紀明白過來，他看著櫻井翔，嘴角翹起來，眼睛發著光。

櫻井翔低著頭看著地板，很訝異地慢慢消化著。  
慢慢領悟著，慢慢回憶著。

──那可不像那個完美的櫻井翔啊。  
──你看起來就和他們一樣了，翔君。  
──真正的笑容，沒有了哦。

他曾經的助手的聲音從他腦海深處漫起來。  
“我……覺得櫻井先生您的生活太刻板，工作時候太嚴厲，不工作的時候，又很孤獨。您是不是其實根本不喜歡這份工作呢，雖然您十分努力……但偶爾還是會這樣想。”

“你不是很開心，對不對？”  
“是因為揹負了太多東西，肩膀才變得這麼溜的嗎？”  
“不要那麼緊繃，在我的木屋，你會開心起來的喲，小翔！”  
另一個聲音，有點啞啞地，卻總是充滿活力的聲音，將那些句子都驅散了。  
他知道那是誰的聲音，他知道是誰在不知不覺間把笑容帶回他臉上。  
那是他的奇蹟，他的相葉雅紀。

櫻井翔回過神來的時候，其餘四個人已經整整齊齊地圍成一排看著他了。  
“看吧，又在傻笑了，是不是，潤？”  
二宮和也轉頭向松本潤尋求認同，松本潤轉頭看向大野智，大野智點點頭。

“小翔！”  
相葉雅紀突然拍了拍他的肩膀。  
他笑起來的樣子閃閃發亮，櫻井翔深呼吸了一口氣。  
他第一次覺得這麼好，他睡得不錯，在沙發上窩了一晚也沒有讓他脖頸痠痛，他喜歡的人在他面前，他的朋友在他身邊，原來生活並不需要更多的附屬品，十七歲的人和三十一歲的人，本質上期望的都是類似的東西。  
那些在他體內積聚已久的疲憊和厭倦，像是被終於撬動了的水泥桶，輕輕一推，便落入未知的大海，離他遠去。  
雖然卸掉了那些重量，他也還是溜肩的櫻井，可他覺得自己變輕了。

我們都是這樣，沒有很堅強，也沒有很軟弱。  
以為自己變得成熟而按照自己以為成熟的方式拼命生活，然後精疲力盡了才發覺自己不一定擁有了自己想要的東西。  
在心底，還是那個年輕的自己，兩手空空的，尋求不知道在哪裡的，自己真正需要的東西。  
在茫然的尋找中，學到了各自的一課。  
這都沒什麼關係，人就是這樣哭著笑著，麻木著鮮活著，期待著失望著，逃避著勇敢著，走過這一段不長不短的人生之路。

偶爾也要分離過，才知道原來在一起的時光那麼好；  
偶爾也要懷疑過，才知道原來自己付出的努力都有意義；  
偶爾也要失去過，才知道原來自己追尋的，或許並非是自己真正想要的。  
偶爾也要放棄點什麼才能得到什麼。  
偶爾也要堅持下去，才了解等待的意義不是停在原地，而是信心。

“謝謝你。”  
他沒有對相葉雅紀說出口，他知道他的相葉雅紀，總是聽得懂的。

===

十月的一個清晨，櫻井翔醒來，再一次意識到自己忘記了拉上窗簾。  
清晨的第一縷光照在他的身上，他睜開眼，閒適地翻了個身，看到角落里的揹包。  
整整齊齊，滿滿噹噹，展現著它最大的收納容量，充滿了櫻井翔的風格。  
他轉頭看一眼床頭的鐘，指向七點半的地方。  
“就這麼辦吧。”  
他坐起身，伸個懶腰，扭動了一下脖子，下床找水喝。

桌上放著他的手機，他滑開看了看，助手的短信好好地顯示在屏幕上。  
“櫻井先生，開車時間是上午九時十五分。”  
再往下滑是Amtrak車票的確認郵件。  
他抬手看了一眼手錶，從桌上的便籤簿上扯下一張紙。刷刷地寫下幾行字。

“这样，就可以了吧。”  
樱井翔想，將桌上攤著的記事本收進揹包，合上了揹包的拉链。  
洗澡換衣服整理房間，櫻井翔穿著來這裡時候的雙層帽衫，背上了自己的包。  
房間里很安靜，誰都還沒醒，他躡手躡腳走到客廳，落地窗外，金色的陽光照進來，落在他們昨天玩抽鬼牌遊戲的茶几，撲克飛得到處都是，地上撒了幾顆好時巧克力。  
堆滿了毛毯抱枕的沙發上，不知道是誰拿過來丟著玩的裝飾用南瓜，黃燦燦圓滾滾，被人用馬克筆畫了菱形嘴巴和笑著的眼睛。  
壁爐滅了不久，深處還閃著暖暖的紅色。  
櫻井翔環視了一圈，嘴角翹起來，他手裡握著一枚一元硬幣，金黃色的自由女神反射著燦燦陽光。

他將硬幣放在拇指上，漂亮地將它彈上天空，旋轉著的硬幣像顆發光的小太陽，他握住那顆硬幣，在攤開手看到哪面朝上之前，櫻井翔笑了笑。  
“來決勝負吧，雅紀。”  
他看一眼走廊盡頭虛掩著的門。  
這是十月底的最後一個星期一，櫻井翔跟他自己，還有相葉雅紀打了個賭。  
他出了門，踩上相葉雅紀的單車，朝著火車站的方向騎過去。

風吹過他耳邊，他覺得自己又回到了十來歲的時光。  
沒有回頭看，既然是賭局，就要有決心。

“櫻井君，打算什麼時候回紐約？”  
這句輕飄飄的問話傳進他耳朵里的時候，客廳里只有他和二宮和也兩個人。二宮剛剛從自己的家里過來，手裡抱著電腦和木屋的賬簿。他戴著眼鏡，右手邊對賬，左手邊在電腦小鍵盤上飛快地輸入，生生將相葉雅紀佈置得格外適合打瞌睡發呆的客廳，用成了日本舊式米店的會計臺。

“啊，雅紀那傢伙真是……太差勁了。”  
雖然抱怨著，但似乎也沒有對於相葉雅紀的記賬本有什麼理解不能的地方，動作依舊流暢而迅速。  
櫻井翔看著他的動作，有種二宮和也面前的不是電腦而是算盤的錯覺。  
關於相葉雅紀說他的朋友最愛做的事情之一是年末對賬，櫻井翔這才領悟到這軼聞的真實性。

他放下手裡的書，在回答之前，下意識地轉頭看了一眼落地窗外面。  
松本潤大野智和相葉雅紀在外頭佈置萬聖節的南瓜，而根據猜拳決定的分工，他和二宮待會兒負責掛房間里的彩燈。  
其實五個成年人為什麼要做這種事？  
萬聖節是孩子的節日，他們離這個詞也太遙遠了。

但不知道出於什麼緣故，他們還是搬了一大車南瓜回來，將家裡的各個角落都擺上了一兩個。甚至順便裝扮了Bob的小酒吧。  
見到二宮和也回來，Bob顯然很開心。  
“Welcome home.”  
二宮和也環視著小酒吧的裝潢，微微笑著，手插在牛仔褲的口袋裡。  
“Thanks.”  
他的語氣真誠。

時間還早，關於彩燈的事情，櫻井翔在心裡計劃過，因此沒急著動手，他沒想到這片刻閒暇會得來這樣一個提問，他看著二宮和也，那人還在輸入數字，神情像是他不過隨口一說。  
當然不是隨口的。  
對方從眼鏡上方遞過來的眼神，八分是認真的。

“我以為會先聽到‘你要是甩了相葉我就把你的胃給揍出來’這句話。”  
他微笑一下，二宮和也笑了，他終於停下了手上的動作。  
“相葉不是女孩子，這種事情，他自己更拿手也說不定。”  
他挑一挑眉，看著櫻井翔。  
“所以？”

“我不打算回去了。”  
櫻井翔坦誠地回答，並不猶豫。  
二宮和也對這個回答沒什麼反應，他翹著嘴角，往沙發後背上面一靠，姿勢懶散。  
“真的？和相葉說過了嗎？”  
櫻井翔抿了抿嘴唇，二宮和也明白了似的點頭。  
“是你自己的決定啊。”他說。

“我這個人啊，從來不相信童話什麼的。”  
隔了一會兒，二宮和也再一次開口了。  
櫻井翔沉默地望定他。  
“為了一個人，放棄自己原先的生活，完全投入到對方的世界里去，這件事情，聽起來就很像一個童話。”

“They live happily ever after.”  
櫻井翔說。  
“啊，真是，三十歲的人了，還相信這個結局？”  
二宮和也好像為櫻井翔的天真感到訝異和苦惱一般笑著。  
可他的眼睛是平靜的，沒有嘲諷也沒有驚異，只是細緻地觀察著。甚至算是讚歎地看著櫻井翔。雖然不明白為什麼，他卻覺得二宮和也正在鼓勵他說出一些什麼來。  
於是他開口了，一邊思考著，一邊慢慢地組織起語言。

“Nino，我……不是為了他才做這件事的。”  
他說。  
“可是沒有他，我也不會有機會做出這個選擇。”

他習慣性地身體前傾，注視著面前的桌面。  
“讓一個人揹負另一個人的人生是很沉重的事情。”  
“邀請一個人和另一個人一起，走未來的路程，這是另一回事。”  
他抬頭看著二宮，繼而看向外面那個搬著南瓜往樹下走的相葉雅紀。  
嘴角不自覺就翹起來了。  
“‘只要按照自己認同的方式，活下去就好了’，遇見雅紀之前，其實我也是這樣做的，但是到底是從什麼時候開始呢？原本認同的方式變成了負擔，我自己甚至都沒有注意到這一點。”  
他深呼吸了一下。

“沉沒成本呢？怎麼辦？”  
二宮和也問他。

七年的時間。  
今後的人生。  
再遇到其他人的可能性。  
原本的軌跡。

“繼續賠，還是止損？”  
櫻井翔反問。  
“翔桑是個聰明的人呢。”  
二宮和也嘴角翹起來的弧度比平常更高了。  
“只不過還想再冒一次險，做一次新的投資罷了。”

“我可不是在騙你啊。”  
二宮說道，“相葉雅紀這個人，比你以為的還要麻煩很多。”  
櫻井翔明白二宮的意思。  
意外纖細的，其實顧慮重重，負面情緒大多自己慢慢消化的相葉雅紀。  
“他啊，比起你留下來的準備，可能更多地，是已經做好了你要走的準備吧。”  
櫻井翔睜大了眼睛，他突兀地想起他們在屋頂上的談話。  
“等到小翔要回去的時候──”

相葉雅紀是說過這樣的話的，雖然無可厚非，但在此刻櫻井翔的腦海里，這句話全變了意義。

會來嗎？  
不會來嗎？  
他踩著單車飛馳，身後挺安靜，沒人追來。  
抵達火車站，他將單車好好地寄存在站臺，坐在椅子上休息。

等到他要回去的時候。  
相葉雅紀會是什麼樣的反應？  
如果說要留下來，說不定他反而會覺得是為了他才放棄了許多東西，雖然當時或許可以說服他，但是之後，相葉雅紀說不定會自己想很多事。  
那麼反過來吧。  
反過來，如果他要走，喜歡著他的相葉雅紀，會不會有膽量為自己爭取一次？  
打個賭吧，雅紀。  
看看我們能不能對抗自己的恐懼，放下所謂自以為是的成全。  
還有五十分鐘，櫻井翔看看手錶，仰頭閉上眼睛。

四十分鐘。  
三十分鐘。  
二十分鐘。  
站台上漸漸有了乘客。

十五分鐘。  
他聽見相葉雅紀那輛白色小皮卡馬達的轟鳴聲。  
他閉著眼睛笑了起來。  
他站起身。

“翔！櫻井翔！”  
他在站台上轉過身，看著熟悉的白色皮卡的車頭氣勢洶洶地朝他衝過來，駕駛座位上，相葉雅紀將剎車踩到底，熄了火跳下車。  
他動作那麼急促，車裡剩下的三個人，坐在後排的也好前排的也好，幾乎全部動作一致地撞上擋風玻璃。

“相葉雅紀，我還要演戲！”  
松本潤從車窗裡面探出頭大吼。  
“嘛──嘛──雅紀，翔先生不會跑的吧，他都站住不動了啊。”  
二宮和也睏倦地手搭在車窗上，單手撐頭看著相葉雅紀以讓人驚嘆的氣勢朝著那個揹着大包的櫻井翔跑過去。  
“頭……撞到了，好痛。”  
角落里，大野智默默地捂住了頭。

櫻井翔站定，扯了扯自己連帽衫的邊角，挺直了背看著相葉雅紀朝他跑過來。  
和第一次見到他的時候有點像啊，他在心底想。  
他有點緊張，又有點走神，相葉雅紀來了，可他不知道自己賭沒賭贏。

那人在他面前站住了，氣喘吁吁地，手撐著膝蓋，抬頭看他。  
“趕上了。”  
他喘著氣說，櫻井翔點點頭。  
“嗯，辛苦了。”  
他努力地維持著面部表情的平靜。

“小翔，你要走的話，可以……早點告訴我的。”  
相葉雅紀直起身子，盯著櫻井翔的眼睛，他看起來有點受傷，有點不安。櫻井翔在相葉雅紀的外套口袋里看到了他留下的便籤。  
果然啊。  
他真的是相信他會走的。  
雖然他也的確寫了他要回去紐約一段時間，但是相葉雅紀似乎已經自己認定，他走了就不會再有然後了。  
的確，從可能性上來說，如果他們一直分隔兩地，也就真的不太可能有然後了。  
只是他從來就不是這麼打算的。

“我……”  
他剛想開口，相葉雅紀就打斷了他。  
“等一下，小翔，等一下。”  
他的耳朵又紅起來了，連帶著脖頸，相葉雅紀的嘴唇抿在一起，動作倒是很快，手直直湊上來捂櫻井翔的嘴。

“讓我先說，會很快的，不會耽誤你上車。”  
相葉雅紀看著他，吸了口氣。

“我第一次看見小翔的時候，覺得小翔好可憐啊。”  
“誒？！”  
櫻井翔一口氣嗆在嗓子里不上不下，這是什麼開場發言？

“揹着大包站在那裡，好像很拘束的樣子，對於別人的親近，好像容易被驚嚇到。看起來好嚴肅啊，這樣的人可以好好相處嗎，那個時候，我很不安的。”  
完全看不出來啊，櫻井翔有些訝異地看著相葉雅紀。  
原來當時是這樣想的？  
他一個晃神，相葉雅紀已經繼續往下說了。

“可是後來發現不是這樣的。”  
“小翔是個很厲害也很溫柔的人。”  
相葉雅紀的聲音一百二十分的認真，他盯著櫻井翔，露出小小的微笑。  
“雖然很頑固，但是很善良，明明很有自己的想法，卻總是很願意傾聽其他人。很聰明，聰明到願意裝傻。”  
“明明自己也處在困惑之中，但是卻又能成為我的支撐，那樣勇敢又冷靜。”  
他低下頭，看地面看鞋子看櫻井翔丟在地上的揹包，就是不去看櫻井翔的臉。  
“莫名其妙地，這樣的小翔喜歡我。”

一點都不莫名其妙啊。  
櫻井翔在心底說，覺得自己的心臟要爆炸了。  
世界上當然會有不喜歡相葉雅紀的人，對他無所謂的人，但櫻井翔絕對不是他們中的一個。  
因為他喜歡相葉雅紀，就是喜歡著相葉雅紀。

“這樣的小翔，我希望可以成為我的。”  
相葉雅紀說。  
“雖然，我們認識得不久，小翔也好，我也好，都有很多對方不知道的事情，未來會怎麼樣也不知道，會不會到了最後，變得不想見到彼此，變得厭倦了彼此，這些我都不知道。”  
櫻井翔的喉嚨發緊，相葉雅紀往前走了半步。

“小翔，雖然是這樣，但是。”  
相葉雅紀做了個深呼吸。  
“請……和我在一起。”  
他看著櫻井翔。  
“小翔不想留下來的話，要回去的話，我就跟你走。”  
櫻井翔沒說話。  
他其實不知道說什麼好。  
他有點感動，他有點驕傲，他覺得意料之外，他覺得情理之中，什麼都有可能，他就是可以比他預想的更可愛耀眼。  
這就是他的相葉雅紀。  
這就是喜歡著他的相葉雅紀。  
他贏了，他們都贏了。

“我要回去，你不用跟我回去。”  
他清了清嗓子，語氣遺憾。  
相葉雅紀臉上的表情還差一點就要讓櫻井翔徹底心軟認輸。

他多撐了三秒。  
“退掉公寓，炒掉老闆，打包行李，然後我們一起去換木屋的燈泡。”  
櫻井翔笑一笑。  
他伸出手抱住相葉雅紀，在他的嘴唇上輕巧地吻了一下。  
“我想和你在一起，在哪裡都無所謂，以後的事情，就交給以後再說。”  
每一個今天構成的未來，有你和我一起，不會太壞的。

“吶，相葉桑，我想一直住在你的小木屋裡，請問，還有沒有多餘的房間？”  
相葉雅紀隔了半晌才揉了揉發紅的眼睛，他笑起來，湊到了櫻井翔的耳邊。  
“我的臥室怎麼樣，小翔？”  
相葉雅紀壓低了的聲音沙啞地磨著他的神經，櫻井翔覺得自己的胃被人軟軟地戳了一下，有怪異的酥麻感泛上來，心跳都變快了。

“非常好。”  
他回答，在心底默唸了一句混蛋。  
相葉雅紀笑得相當得意而燦爛。

“我和Leader是真的要回去。”  
松本潤下了車，拽著大野智往前走了一步，手裡搖晃著車票。大野智被松本潤拽著，因為之前撞到頭的疼痛還沒有緩過來，一張臉還皺在一起。  
雖然這樣，兩個人都看起來很輕鬆。  
“誒？”  
相葉雅紀驚訝了一瞬，櫻井翔也愣了。  
“昨天喝太多，我忘記說了。那個……抱歉。”  
松本潤难得疏漏，開口認錯的樣子格外艱澀。  
大野智看著松本潤，小聲地笑了出來。  
“變乖了啊，松本。”  
松本潤瞪了他一眼。

“我的舞台在那裡。”  
松本潤仰頭看著天空，一隻手插進口袋里，手遮住眼睛，遮擋陽光。  
“要去賺點錢，然后去釣魚。”  
大野智笑笑地，得意地比了個拇指。

“真熱血啊。”  
二宮和也手插在口袋里，跳下車，縮著脖子看他們。  
“我哪裡都不想去了。”  
他晃晃悠悠地回到了皮卡旁邊，斜著身子靠在車門上。  
“我已經回來了。”  
他語氣里有種寧靜的輕快，其他的四個人互相看了看，松本潤聳了聳肩，頭一個笑了起來。

“那麼，聖誕節見。”  
松本潤傾身向前擁抱了相葉雅紀，順帶扯了一把二宮和也。相葉雅紀的手還扣着櫻井翔的手腕，櫻井翔被一把帶過來，乾脆卡在了相葉雅紀和松本潤之間，一手一邊環住他們的背。大野智慢悠悠地也靠過來，像一隻樹懶，軟綿綿地抬起手臂抱了抱相葉雅紀和二宮和也。  
“好熱啊，你們這些傢伙什麼時候才放手。”  
二宮和也開口，相葉雅紀笑起來，松本潤思考了一下，櫻井翔和大野智在最外圍對視一眼，抿了抿嘴。  
很默契地，誰也沒就此丟開手。  
他們各自穿著顏色不同的外套，深紅深藍墨綠橙黃還有純正的紫色，像一捆氣球，或者一個五顏六色的三十代壽司卷。

櫻井翔將相葉雅紀的手握住，輕輕地扣着，在掌心與掌心之間留下一個空隙。那是個恰恰好的空隙，足夠放下一顆跳動的心。  
相葉雅紀轉頭看他，他們看著對方笑了出來。

如果要說確切的物，他們此刻手中一無所有。  
但要說確切的人，確切的心情，那麼毫無疑問地，他們兩人，他們所有人，此刻所擁有的，是珍貴的寶物。

兩手空空。  
心卻很充盈。

“再見啦。”  
他們站上站台，看著火車緩緩駛近。

It's autumn in this beautiful world.

It’s good to live it again.

[End]


End file.
